Made in the USA
by Megan Devonne
Summary: Amy y Shadow son dos amigos, los cuales, si quieren tener una relación van a tener que lidiar con los obstáculos que les pone el destino. Amigos, enemigos, amores, rompimientos, romance y drama. Titulo y parte del fic estan inspirados en la canción "Made in the USA de Demi Lovato". Este summary es horrible, lo se xd
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!… Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic Shadamy que escribo en fanfiction, el resto los he escrito en… Bueno, no importa_

_Ahora, este fanfic se llevara a cabo en la tierra, no pregunten por qué, porque siendo sincera yo tampoco lo sé -.-"_

_Otra cosa, en este fanfic voy a escribir cosas que le pueden pasar a cualquiera, por ejemplo: Si Amy se despierta no voy a escribir "Los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana haciendo que ella despertara y blah, blah, blah" creo que eso… No suele suceder muy seguido xD Solo voy a escribir "Su alarma la despertó" porque aceptémoslo, suele suceder… Lo digo por experiencia propia, ni los rayos del sol me despiertan xD Aunque es posible que escriba en algún momento eso de que "los rayos del sol la despertaron", pero no será algo seguido, serán unas cuantas veces, creo_

_Y por último, pero no menos importante, este fic se desarrolla en Estados Unidos :3_

_Ahora mmm… No se me olvida nada, creo… Pero por si las moscas déjenme sus dudas en un review y si no tienen dudas… Bueno, en ese caso si quieren dejen un review dando su opinión_

_Ahora, si nada más que decir, A LEER :D_

* * *

_**Amy POV**_

Desperté muy temprano por la mañana, la estúpida alarma no dejaba de sonar, desde que vivía sola, lamentablemente mi madre no me despertaba. Desde hace 2 años que mis padres se habían ido a Londres y yo al no querer irme con ellos, aceptaron dejarme vivir sola, no sé ni cómo aceptaron, digo, si les hubiera rogado lo hubiera entendido, pero no, solo les dije **_"No me quiero ir y dejar a mis amigos"_** y ellos aceptaron dejarme vivir sola

Sin más remedio me puse de pie, perezosa como todas las mañanas, fui hacia el baño para darme una ducha, al salir, me seque el cabello dejándolo algo húmedo, desde que mis padres se fueron, deje crecer mi cabello, ahora me llega un poco más arriba del trasero y me gusta como se ve. Luego de cepillar mi cabello fui hacia mi armario y busque algo que ponerme, me decidí por unos jeans ajustados de color negro, una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas Vans, también de color negro. Una vez que estuve vestida, baje a la cocina y me prepare un desayuno rápido, solo unas tostadas y un café, al terminar de comer mis tostadas y tomar mi café, por fin estuve lista para irme a la escuela

Camine tranquilamente, la escuela no queda lejos de mi casa así que podía irme con calma. Al llegar, en la entrada estaban todos mis amigos reunidos hablando animadamente. Cuando llegue junto a ellos todos me saludaron y me uní a su conversación, estaba riendo ante una estupidez de Knuckles cuando llego un mensaje a mi celular, el dichoso mensaje decía _"Ven a nuestro lugar, necesito hablar contigo"_, ni siquiera necesite ver de quien era el mensaje, era de nada más y nada menos que de Shadow. Shadow era mi amigo de toda la vida, lo conozco desde que tenía 2 años de edad, mis padres lo querían como si fuera su propio hijo y para su desgracia, cada vez que iba a mi casa, cuando mis padres vivían conmigo, ellos lo molestaban diciéndole cosas como **_"¿Cuándo le dirás a Amy que la amas Shadow?"_** o **_"Siempre he soñado con que tú seas mi yerno"_**, el pobre parecía un tomate maduro cuando salía de mi casa. Shadow era el único chico al que mis padres nunca miraron feo cuando entraba a mi cuarto, bueno, era el único que había entrado a mi cuarto, y con la puerta cerrada… Mis padres confiaban plenamente en él

Al fin había llegado a la azotea de la escuela, ese lugar se había vuelto nuestro lugar secreto, nadie más podía pasar, ni siquiera nuestros amigos, incluso algunas chicas, o zorras, como yo las llamaba, que querían a Shadow de novio habían intentado entrar y no lo lograban, ¿La razón?, porque él no dejaba que nadie más entrara, eso causo que más de la mitad de las chicas de la escuela me odiaran, el resto no estoy segura si me odiaban o solo fingían que yo les agradaba… Ahora que lo pienso, creo que la segunda opción es la más obvia ¿No?. Como siempre, Shadow estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en unas cajas, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos los tenía por detrás de la nuca, me acerque a él y me senté a su lado, baje uno de sus brazos haciendo que él abriera uno de sus ojos para mirarme, aunque Shadow sabía que yo solo lo hice para poder recargar mi cabeza en su hombro y mirar hacia la nada, cuando me vio hacerlo, dio una sonrisa de esas que solo esbozaba cuando estaba conmigo, luego cerro su único ojo abierto y se acomodo, abrazándome con el brazo que le baje. Esos eran los momentos que disfrutaba, ciertamente cuando estaba enamorada de Sonic nunca disfrutaba esos momentos con Shadow, siempre que estaban así con él, yo comenzaba a hablar de Sonic, y eso, molestaba de sobremanera a Shadow, pero cuando Sonic nos anuncio que él y Sally eran novios, yo estaba destrozada, sentía que una parte de mi se había ido, pero Shadow siempre estuvo ahí para consolarme, ese chico aunque frente a los demás se mostraba frio, serio y solitario, conmigo se comportaba de una forma completamente diferente. Cuando estaba triste él hacia hasta lo imposible para ponerme feliz, cuando lloraba él me hacía sonreír, por él yo me mantuve fuerte, obviamente Rouge me consolaba cuando estaba triste, pero no era lo mismo, ya que ella se tenía que ir cuando Knuckles, su novio, la necesitaba, y solo porque yo se lo pedía, ya que discutían a causa de mi malestar, ella siempre le decía**_ "¡Estoy con Amy y ella me necesita! ¡Así que deja de joder"_** y comenzaban a pelear, aunque yo sabia que Knuckles se preocupaba por mi, pero aun así para evitar eso, yo le decía que se fuera con Knuckles, que yo estaría bien, que Shadow me haría compañía y a regañadientes ella se iba y luego yo llamaba a Shadow, a lo que él sin quejarse llegaba en pocos minutos a mi casa ya que vivía muy cerca, ahora que lo pienso esta mañana no nos habíamos ido juntos a la escuela como lo hacíamos todas las mañanas. En un momento me di cuenta de que tenía una razón para venir, así que decidí hablar

.- Y… Dime Shadow, ¿Sobre qué necesitabas hablar? – Levante la mirada y lo quede viendo

.- Bueno… Ciertamente, de nada, solo quería estar tranquilamente en la azotea de la escuela – Shadow me devolvió la mirada

.- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con que quieras estar tranquilamente?

.- Porque tú eres la única con la que puedo estar tranquilamente

.- ¿Y no prefieres estar solo?

.- … - Lo penso un momento - Acompañame a estar solo

.- Jejeje siempre lo hago y siempre lo haré - Le guiñe un ojo

Shadow solo me sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras el ambiente volvía a ser de completa tranquilidad, lo cual no duro mucho ya que a los pocos segundos sonó el timbre para entrar a clases

.- Perfecto – Dijo Shadow en un tono molesto

Yo solté una risita, al pobre nunca le duraban mucho sus momentos de tranquilidad

.- Vamos – Me puse de pie y intente levantarlo, pero él tomo mi mano y me atrajo hacia él – Jejeje ¿Qué haces? – Dije cuando caí sobre él

.- Tú intentaste hacer que me levantara – Dijo divertido

.- No es excusa para hacer que cayera sobre ti

.- Jejeje como digas… Vamos ¿Si?

.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? – Le dije algo molesta

.- Porque antes no quería

.- Definitivamente eres imposible – Lo observe y le di un beso en la mejilla – Vamos

.- Si – Se puso de pie y como sospechaba, estaba sonrojado, me reí ante eso - ¿De qué te ríes? – Me pregunto

.- Jejeje de nada, vamos

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de nuestro salón, ni siquiera golpeamos la puerta antes de que Shadow la abriera de una patada

.- Amm… Hola, maestra Vainilla – Dije yo, extremadamente apenada, es que este chico era un salvaje

.- Hola chicos, por favor tomen asiento – Dijo la maestra, tan amable como siempre

.- Si – Respondí yo

Shadow y yo, como siempre, nos sentamos juntos, la clase termino antes ya que hicimos todo muy rápido, cosa rara en nuestro salón, así que la maestra dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Nuestro grupo se junto alrededor de Shadow y yo y así comenzamos con nuestra conversación, estábamos hablando hasta que sonó el timbre para salir, así que todos salimos juntos

El resto del día fue normal, clases, reír con los amigos, leer, escribir y blah, blah, blah. Cuando nos fuimos a casa, como siempre, Shadow y yo fuimos los primeros en separarnos del grupo, ya que como dije antes, la escuela no quedaba tan lejos

.- Shadow ¿Por qué no comes en mi casa? – Le pregunte, él solo asintió

Shadow, al igual que yo, vivía solo, a excepción de que sus padres lo dejaron vivir solo antes que a mí, sus padres se habían ido a Brasil y le preguntaron si quería ir, a lo que él dijo que no y desde ese entonces sus padres le mandan dinero desde allá, al igual que los míos desde Londres

A entrar a mi casa, yo me fui a la cocina y él se fue directo hacia el sofá a ver televisión (Siempre lo hacía cuando iba a mi casa), en la cocina busque que podía cocinar y lamentablemente no encontré nada, así que decidí pedir una pizza

.- ¡Shadow! – Grite desde la cocina – No tengo nada para comer, solo tengo para tomar una botella de coca-cola así que pediré una pizza ¿Si?

.- ¿Por qué la mayoría de las veces que me invitas a comer no tienes nada? – Me dijo desde el sofá

.- ¡Oye! Eso es… Bueno si, es cierto – Era cierto, siempre que lo invitaba a comer, misteriosamente no había nada

.- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a pedir la pizza?

.- Sabes "Señor mandón", tu pídela – Le lance mi celular – Yo voy al baño

.- Pero... ¡Bah! – Dijo Shadow antes de marcar el número

Al salir del baño me encontré con shadow nuevamente viendo la televisión

.- ¿No te aburres de ver televisión todo el día? – Le pregunte

.- ¿Y tú no te aburres de mensajearte con Rouge todo el día? – Me pregunto, lo cual para mi mala suerte, era cierto

.- Yo… Am…

.- Lo ves, es lo mismo, Rose

.- ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Después de tantos años de conocernos me sigues llamando así!

.- Jejeje

.- ¡NO TE RÍAS! – Le grite

.- Me gusta hacerte enfadar… - Se levanto del sofá y se acerco peligrosamente a mi y luego acaricio mi mejilla

.- Yo… No… Am… - No podía hablar, estaba tan perdida en su mirada

.- Shh – Me dijo casi en un susurro, mientras acercaba su cara lentamente a mí y yo, por alguna estupida razón, también me acercaba a él

Nos íbamos acercando lentamente, nuestros labios casi se rosaban, hasta que… Tocaron el timbre de mi casa, exacto, llego la pizza

.- Debo ir a recibir la pizza – Dije mientras me separaba rápidamente de él, para luego ir hacia la puerta

**_Normal POV_**

Una vez que Shadow estuvo solo, observo como Amy se iba

.- Tan cerca… - Dijo él en un susurro

* * *

_¿Y? Díganme… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bueno?, ¿Malo?, ¿Merezco reviews?_

_Bueno, nos vemos, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible y intentare que los capítulos sean largos, bueno si tienen alguna duda, pregúntenme sin temor, yo no muerdo… Solo saco pedazos x3_

_Nos leemos pronto y sean malvados :3_

_Los quiere_

_Megan Devonne_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shadow POV**_

Después de lo sucedido, Amy no me miro en ningún momento, tenía la vista puesta en la pared, en el suelo o en el techo, en absolutamente todo, menos en mi. Nos sentamos a comer en el sofá, nunca nos había gustado sentarnos a la mesa, creíamos que era muy formal, sinceramente a mi no me importaba, me daba igual. Estábamos viendo una película de terror, a ella le gustaba ese tipo de películas, era raro en una chica, en especial una chica como ella, después de todo vio películas de Disney hasta los 13 años, yo creí que seguiría haciéndolo, pero cuando descubrió las películas de terror, prácticamente se enamoro de ellas. Al término de la película, Amy me miro un momento, yo solo levante una ceja

.- Dime… ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace rato? – Me pregunto

.- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le respondí con otra pregunta

.- Me refiero a eso de que… Bueno… Casi nos… Amm… - Mientras ella hablaba note como su rostro iba tomando un color carmesi – Nosotros… Casi… Nos… - Este es el momento, momento de enfrentar lo que casi sucedió… Pero no paso – Casi nos… - La interrumpió el sonido de su celular, lo cual fue un alivio enorme para mí – Hola… Sí, estoy con Shadow… Pero creí que… Está bien… Sí, nos vemos allá – Colgó su celular – Rouge y Knuckles nos están esperando en el parque, dijeron que vamos de inmediato, quieren ver una película con nosotros ¿Quieres ir? – Al parecer se había olvidado de lo sucedido hace rato. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza

Cuando salimos de la casa de Amy, caminamos en silencio por el parque, no me gustaban mucho los parques, pero era en donde nos encontraríamos con Knuckles y Rouge, sinceramente era raro ese silencio que se formo, nunca teníamos silencios incómodos, siempre que estábamos en silencio era tan cómodo que a veces asustaba, todos nos decían que era raro ese tipo de silencio entre un chico y una chica, ya que la mayoría de las veces entre los sexos opuestos se formaban silencios incómodos, pero con nosotros era diferente

.- Shadow – Me dijo Amy

.- … - Yo solo la observe

.- Yo… Amm… Bueno… - Sabia que Amy quería hablar sobre lo que sucedió en su casa

.- … - No quería hablar sobre eso… No aun – Mira, son Rouge y Knuckles – Le dije apuntando hacia un lugar con mi dedo índice

.- Si, son ellos, vamos – Me tomo de la mano y hizo que fuéramos hacia ellos

¿De verdad son ellos?... ¡Wow! Yo solo apunte hacia la nada, nunca pensé que ellos estarían en el lugar que apunte, bueno, mejor para mi, evitar ese tema era algo que no duraría por siempre, pero si se podía evitar por ahora, esta bien

.- Hola – Saludo Rouge, cuando Amy y yo llegamos junto a ellos

.- Hola – Saludo Amy

Knuckles y yo solo nos observamos y él se sentó en una banca, mientras yo estaba de pie, recargado en un árbol. Amy y Rouge hablaron y hablaron, los minutos pasaban y incluso pasaron horas, aun me hacia la misma pregunta ¿Cómo es que las chicas hablan tanto?, nosotros solo nos miramos y eso fue todo, pero ellas, bueno, ellas hablaban demasiado. En un momento Amy dijo algo que no logre entender, pero no le tome mucha importancia

_**Amy POV**_

.- Y eso sucedió – Dije yo

.- ¡¿Qué?! – Me respondió Rouge - ¡¿Intento qué?!

.- ¡Cállate!… No quiero que escuchen todos – Le tape la boca con mis manos

.- Linda… ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquila? Digo, tu amigo de la infancia intento besarte y tu estas como si nada ¿Cómo le haces?

.- Escucha, él es mi mejor amigo y mi miedo es que si nos llegáramos a besar… La amistad se perdiera para siempre – Mi ánimo bajo de una manera sorprendente

.- Querida, no digas eso… Shadow y tu son los mejores amigos, no he conocido a personas más unidas que ustedes, aunque él lo oculta se que contigo es diferente, créeme, lo sé, si ustedes fueran algo más que amigos, estoy segura que muchas cosas seguirían igual, la amistad seguirá ahí – Rouge era mi mejor amiga y por ende sabia todo sobre mi y mi relación con Shadow

.- Yo… - Suspire – No lo se

.- Si, si lo sabes y sabes que quieres – Rouge solo hablaba así cuando era algo realmente importante – Sonic no te quería como algo más que una amiga y tu si… Y ahora que tú tienes a alguien que te quiere… No desperdicies la oportunidad, además ¿Qué mejor que tener a tu amigo de novio?, alguien que te conoce y sabe lo que te gusta y lo que no

.- Yo… Esta bien – Le dije decidida – Lo hare

.- Así me gusta, linda… Ahora vamos donde los chicos, tenemos que ir a ver esa película

.- Si

Cuando fuimos por los chicos, nos dirigimos todos al cine y escogimos una película de terror, cosa que a mí me gusto, las películas románticas estaban bien, pero sabía que a Shadow no le gustaban y no me gustaba incomodarlo ni nada por el estilo. Al termino de la película decidimos que era hora de irnos, Rouge y Knuckles se fueron por su lado y Shadow y yo por el nuestro, al llegar a mi casa, le pedí a Shadow que se quedara, pero él se negó, con la excusa de que mañana teníamos que ir a la escuela, pero cuando le suplique que lo hiciera, solo me observo unos momentos y con un suspiro de resignación, acepto quedarse

.- Bueno, ya sabes donde quedarte – Le dije bajando las escaleras, solo con un camisón que cubría lo justo y necesario

.-A… Amy - ¿Enserio? ¿Shadow estaba nervioso y… Sonrojado?

.- ¿Qué? Este es mi pijama, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Le dije mientras me observaba a mi misma

.- ¿Desde cuándo es tu pijama esa cosa?

.- Desde am… No lo se

.- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Dijo algo exasperado

.- Es cierto, ¿O acaso quieres que anote la fecha y hora de cuando cambio mis pijamas?

.- No, pero…

.- No quiero ningún_ "Pero"_, este es mi pijama y ya

.- Y dices que yo soy el imposible – Dijo por lo bajo

.- ¿Qué dijiste? – Me acerque a él

.- ¿Yo?... Nada

.- Si, aja – Dije algo enfadada - ¿Quieres que te obligue a decirlo?

.- ¿Tu?, ¿Obligarme a mí?... Sí, claro

.- ¿Quieres provocarme?

.- Quizás – Me miro de una forma maliciosa

.- Bueno, si ese era tu objetivo… ¡Lo lograste! – Me lance sobre él

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas, cosa que no funciono, no sé porque siempre insistía, después de todo Shadow no soltaba ni una risita cuando le hacía cosquillas. Él comenzó a hacerme lo mismo, a lo que yo comencé a reír efusivamente, cuando estaba a punto de parar sus manos, caímos al suelo, ciertamente era una posición muy comprometedora, yo debajo de Shadow y él entre mis piernas mientras sostenía mis manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza

.- Sh… Sha… - No podía hablar, es que ¿Cómo hacerlo?

.- … - Él solo me observo y no dijo nada

Ambos nos acercamos muy lentamente, sentía su respiración en mis labios, ambos cerramos los ojos, ya estábamos a solo un roce y en ese momento recordé las palabras de Rouge; _"Sonic no te quería como algo más que una amiga__ y tu si… Y ahora que tú tienes a alguien que te quiere… No desperdicies la oportunidad, además ¿Qué mejor que tener a tu amigo de novio?, alguien que te conoce y sabe lo que te gusta y lo que no "_. Cuando recordé eso, mande todo a la mierda y ambos nos besamos, si, bese a mi mejor amigo, ¿Y saben algo? No me arrepiento.

* * *

_No quede 100% conforme con este capitulo xd Ademas de que me quedo corto, siento que le falto algo... Pero bueno_

_Gracias por sus reviews_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola chicos! Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve unos problemas con mi notebook (Portátil o como le digan :3) y bueno, el capitulo se tardo más de lo esperado... Pero ¡Mejor tarde que nunca!, ¿Verdad?, ¿No?, Ok :(_

_Por alguna razón, el punto de vista de Amy (Amy POV) se me hace más fácil que el de Shadow xd_

* * *

**_Amy POV_**

Shadow y yo Estuvimos así por un largo rato… Sinceramente nunca pensé que me besaría con él, después de todo, es mi amigo de toda la vida, cuando tienes un amigo así es la última persona en la que piensas si hablas de besarte con alguien, pero como dije antes, no me arrepiento, solo me preocupo ya que es posible que la amistad con Shadow ya no sea la misma, ya que piensen, después de que un amigo te bese ¿Se verán de la misma forma?, ¿Ese beso Será solo un capricho o significara algo más?, miles de preguntas cruzan tu mente, así como cruzan la mía en este momento… Pero ya nos estábamos besando y huir ahora, no era una opción ¿Verdad?

La falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos, nos observamos por unos momentos y nos sonrojamos, era la tercera vez en toda mi vida que veía a Shadow sonrojado, la primera vez… No es bueno recordar ese momento, al menos para mi, y la segunda vez fue cuando me vio con el camisón, bueno, cambiando el tema, no sabia que decirle a este chico que me acababa de besar, mi amigo, no sabia como reaccionar, él solo me miraba y yo estaba idiotizada observándolo, mi cara me daba vergüenza, estoy segura que si yo estuviera en su posición, me estaría riendo como loca, pero lamentablemente no era así.

Estoy desesperada, quiero hablar, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, es estúpido, pero cierto, solo quiero que esto termine y que por lo menos él haga o diga algo. Creo que me escucho porque a penas tuve ese pensamiento, él se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación, pero antes, desde las escaleras me dijo _"Buenas noches"_ y eso fue todo.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación y estoy tan enfadada ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!, primero me besa y luego se va como si nada, sinceramente me gustaría ir y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero aun sigo roja de la vergüenza, bueno, mañana encarare a ese chico.

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma de mi celular me tenía estresada, no dejaba de sonar y cuando al fin logre tomar el aparato y estamparlo contra la pared haciendo que se apagara, tocaron el timbre de mi casa, ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NADIE ENTENDÍA QUE EL SÁBADO ES UN DÍA PARA DORMIR?!, al volver a escuchar el timbre me auto-convencí de que no, nadie lo entendía

Me levante perezosamente y fui al baño, la persona que estuviera afuera tendría que esperar, al entrar al baño, me lave la cara y me sepille los dientes, luego volví a mi habitación y me puse unos jeans. Cuando abrí la puerta, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a todos mis amigos afuera, incluyendo a Sonic y a esa puta de Sally, no se porque Sonic estaba con ella, ¡La chica lo engañaba con la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela! pero él no se daba cuenta, todos se lo habíamos dicho, pero él confiaba en ella, confiaba demasiado en Sally, toda esa confianza era la que me daba algo de lastima, después de todo él era mi amigo y bueno, anteriormente era mi obsesión, pero gracias al apoyo incondicional de mis amigos, lo había superado.

.-Hola, linda – Me saludo Rouge

.- Hola, Amm… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Les pregunte

.- Vinimos a invitarte al parque de diversiones, ¿Quieres venir? – Esta vez hablo Cream

.- Si, claro que quiero – Por alguna razón, me emociona la idea

.- Íbamos a inviar a Shadow pero no estaba en cu casa – Me dijo Knuckles

.- Jejeje, claro que no esta en su casa, él se quedo a dormir aquí – Le regale una sonrisa

.- Aahh, ya veo, bueno, entonces… - Rouge interrumpió a Knuckles y me empujo dentro de la casa

.- ¿Qué haces? – Le dije mientras me empujaba

.- Necesito explicaciones – Me respondió

.- ¿Sobre que?

.- Sobre Shadow y tú

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? – Me dijo cuando cerró la puerta del armario

.- Bueno… - Le conté lo sucedido

.- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo que te beso y luego se fue?

.- Pues… Eso hizo

.- ¡Es que no es posible!, ¡Este chico me va a oír! – Rouge estaba a punto de salir, cuando la detuve

.- Espera… Déjame arreglar esto por mi cuenta

.- Pero…

.- Rouge… Necesito hacer esto sola, él me tiene que oír a mí

.- Esta bien, por esta vez lo harás sola… ¡Pero si te hace algo, juro que…!

.- Cálmate, confío en él y se que no me hará daño

.- Si, tienes razón… Bueno, ve a cambiarte y dile a Shadow que venga con nosotros ¿Si?

.- Si

Ambas salimos del armario y vimos a todos en la sala, Rouge se unió a ellos y yo me fui a cambiar. Cuando estuve unos minutos en mi cuarto, me quite el sosten, después de todo estaba yo sola en mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama observando el techo y pensé unos momentos, hasta que decidí que era tiempo de ir a hablar con Shadow, estuve 10 minutos frente a mi puerta, hasta que me digne a salir. Cuando llegue a la habitación de Shadow toque tímidamente a su puerta, después de unos minutos me abrió

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunto

.- Vinieron los chicos a invitarnos al parque de diversiones, así que alístate – Le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas, la vergüenza se me había ido por completo

.- … - Me observo lentamente de pies a cabeza, ¿Qué tanto estaba mirando?

.- Bueno, yo vo… - Me callo con un apasionado beso

Me sorprendí al principio, pero luego le correspondí, me tomo por la cintura y hizo que entrara en la habitación, cuando cerro la puerta nos apoyo a ambos en ella, me tenia acorralada, ambos nos dejábamos de besar solo por unos segundos y luego continuábamos besándonos, hizo que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran más y después de unos minutos pude sentir algo duro en la parte inferior de mi abdomen, si, es lo que piensan, Shadow estaba excitado y acepto que yo también lo estaba, tenia que separarme de él ahora si no quería que esto llegara a algo más, creo que Shadow se dio cuenta de eso y se separo lentamente de mi, la forma en la que se separo fue tan excitante, luego de separarnos me miro a los ojos y me dijo

.- Ve a alistarte tú también

.- Si… - Mi voz salio muy tierna – Cuando este lista vendré por ti

.- … - Me volvió a observar de pies a cabeza y asintió

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, él me tomo del brazo y me giro

.- Espero que no hayas salido de esa forma a recibir a los demás – Me susurro en el oído

En ese momento no lo entendí pero aun así asentí, cuando llegue a mi habitación me mire en el espejo y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que seguía sin sosten y por si eso no fuera suficiente, se me notaban los pezones, fue algo muy embarazoso, pero por suerte me sucedió con Shadow y no algún otro chico

Cuando por fin estuve lista, me observe en el espejo, me veía muy bien, ahora solo tenia que ir por Shadow y saldríamos con nuestros amigos, llegue a su habitación y llame a la puerta, me abrió y también lucía muy bien, yo diría sexy, bajamos y estaban todos viendo televisión, excepto Sonic y Sally, los cuales se estaban besando, aunque ahora no me daban celos ni nada por el estilo, ahora tengo a Shadow, digamos que es algo así como una "Relación"

Cuando llegamos al parque de diversiones hicimos muchas cosas divertidas, aunque en algún momento todos nos separamos en parejas y Shadow y yo nos quedamos con Rouge y Knuckles, al lugar que fuéramos nosotras, iban ellos con los brazos cruzados y de vez en cuando con mala cara

Cuando llegamos a la casa embrujada, Rouge y Knuckles se perdieron de la vista de Shadow y mía, por más que los buscamos, no los logramos encontrar, así que seguimos nuestro camino, ya los encontraríamos afuera, durante todo el camino yo estuve temblando a causa del miedo y Shadow tenia que parar y girarse para ver como iba yo y cuando me quedaba paralizada a causa de alguno de los espectros que aparecían, Shadow me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba por otro lugar hasta que yo recobraba la compostura. Al salir de esa estúpida casa nos encontramos con Rouge y Knuckles, ambos estaban sentados en una banca y extrañamente no estaban besándose, ni discutiendo, solo charlaban, cosa rara en ellos, siempre tenían discusiones muy divertidas

.- Chicos – Les dije cuando estuvimos a solo unos cuantos pasos de ellos

.- ¡Hasta que salieron!, creímos que se quedarían a vivir en ese lugar – Nos dijo Knuckles

.- Jajajajajaja, no – Le dije cambiando mi rostro de una sonrisa a un semblante serio

Nos dispusimos a buscar al resto, cosa que no logramos, así que decidimos ir a otras atracciones, nos divertimos mucho, pero nos dio hambre así que decidimos comer algo, cuando terminamos descansamos un momento y volvimos con las atracciones, después de todo era un parque de diversiones y teníamos que disfrutarlo al máximo, cuando estábamos buscando algo más que hacer, a Rouge se le ocurrió una idea interesante, la cual era entrar al túnel del amor, lo que me llevo a pensar… ¡ESE LUGAR NO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!. Finalmente Rouge me convenció y tuvimos que entrar, a penas subimos al pequeño bote, Shadow y yo teníamos los ojos puestos en cualquier otra cosa menos el uno del otro, eso si era raro, ya que nos habíamos besado en dos ocaciones… Definitivamente este seria largo paseo.

* * *

**_Frase del día: "¡El sábado es un día para dormir!" (Yo lo he tomado en cuenta toda mi vida :3)_**

* * *

_El próximo capitulo no se cuando lo subiré .-._

_Pero no me tomara un mes xD... No se preocupen, en serio .-._

_Bueno, nos vemos_

_Los quiere_

_Megan Devonne_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Desde este capitulo en adelante, todo sera desde el punto de vista de Amy (Amy POV) ;)_**

* * *

Definitivamente estar en el túnel del amor con tu mejor amigo, no es lindo, no solo por el hecho de que los besos que nos habíamos dado fueron prácticamente improvisados y no preparados, es horrible estar en silencio y con solo una musiquita de fondo y una tenue luz rosa, solo quiero que esto pase rápido…

.- ¿Fue tu idea? – Me pregunto Shadow antes de observarme

.- ¡Claro que no!... Fue idea de Rouge – Le respondí devolviéndole la mirada

.- ¿Y por qué aceptaste?

.- Por… Amm… Yo… Digo lo mismo, ¿Por qué aceptaste?

.- … - Solo me observo, Creo que le gustaba dejarme con la duda, además de observarme tanto, esa mirada la conocía, solo me miraba así cuando… ¡Oh no!, ¡No otra vez!

Shadow me observo por unos segundos más, lo mismo hice yo, hasta que en un momento ambos no aguantamos más y nos besamos, nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana. Yo, en lo personal, me sentía como en las nubes, sus besos eran tan… Tan… ¡Wow! Si, eso era lo que definía sus besos. Yo baje hacia su cuello y lo mordi, a lo que él dio un gruñido que sonó tan sensual, me tomo por la cintura y me levanto para luego ponerme sobre sus piernas, los besos seguían más y más profundos y excitantes, Shadow paso su mano por debajo de mi blusa, llegando a mi sostén (O brasier), masajeo mi seno por sobre la tela de la prenda, desde hace un año me habían crecido los senos, bueno, si no hubiera sido por Rouge no me hubiera dado cuenta, ya que ella me lo dijo un día que se quedo en mi casa. No pude evitar dar un pequeño gemido cuando Shadow subió un poco mi blusa, sin quitármela, y removió parte de mi sostén para luego lamer y morder mi seno

.- Oh Shadow – Gemí

Estando sentada sobre él, podía sentir su dureza en mi intimidad, es algo que nunca antes había experimentado, se siente tan bien. Cuando dejo mi seno, me observo a los ojos

.- Rose… Quiero decir, Amy… Ya no puedo más y se que si seguimos así tu te sentirías mal si hacemos algo y no somos nada, así que… Amy… ¿Quieres ser mi chica? – Me dijo

.- Yo… - ¿Qué hago ahora?, mi mejor amigo me pide ser su chica, bueno, eso significa novia… Era la primera vez que Shadow hablaba de esa manera, digo, él era tan reservado y ahora, bueno, por primera vez me decía de esta forma las cosas, a él siempre le costaba mucho decirme lo que le sucedía, pero ahora era diferente, todo me lo decían sus ojos… Aunque ahora que lo pienso esto podría ser muy bueno o muy malo, bueno; porque él es mi mejor amigo y tendríamos más confianza si fuéramos novios, seriamos como dos amigos los cuales se besan y bueno… Hacen otras cosas, pero puede ser malo; ya que nuestra amistad se puede ir en tan solo una pelea, como amigos hemos superado muchas peleas, pero como novios no se si será igual… Aunque, si lo intentamos, posiblemente superemos todo, así que… - … Si, Shadow, quiero ser tu novia – Y lo bese como nunca antes, él nunca me había pedido algo formalmente y que me haya pedido ser su novia era de verdad algo extraño – Y no te preocupes, no espero que seas de esos novios melosos que están todo el día pegados a sus novias, yo solo espero que seas… Tu

.- Entonces no hay problema – Me regalo una de sus sonrisas, de esas que son típicas de él – Ahora… - Me tomo de la cintura y me sentó a su lado

.- Oye ¿Qué…? – Me interrumpió una voz desconocida

.- Espero que hayan disfrutado el paseo – Dijo un chico, de muy mala gana – Espero que este haya sido su viaje de en sueño

.- Am… Gracias – Le dije

.- No tienes que agradecerlo, me obligan a decirlo… - Dio un suspiro – Odio mi vida

.- Amm… - ¿Qué se supone que tengo que responder?

.- ¿Creen que es fácil ver a todas las parejas enamoradas que entran y salen, mientras yo no tengo novia? – Ese chico necesitaba urgentemente a una chica

.- Okey… Salgamos de aquí Shadow – Le dije a mi novio… ¡Yay! Se siente tan bien decirlo. Él solo asintió

Cuando salimos, esperamos a Rouge y Knuckles, los cuales iban en el bote de atrás del nuestro, una vez que llegaron al lugar en donde Shadow y yo estábamos, nosotras fuimos al baño, mientras ellos se quedaron afuera. Dentro del baño, Rouge me hacia preguntas como loca, sinceramente sabia que quería entrar al túnel del amor no solo para estar a solas con Knuckles, en un momento me hizo la pregunta del millón,_ "¿Qué sucedió dentro del túnel?"_, ella es mi mejor amiga y se que se lo tengo que contar, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no, pero como dije antes, es mi mejor amiga, así que tengo que decirle la verdad

.- La verdad es que… Bueno… Él me pidió que fuera su novia – Le dije

.- ¡¿De verdad?! – Rouge me observo, sonrío y un brillo en sus ojos se hizo presente

.- Si, jejeje, bueno

.- ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

.- Pero los chicos están esperando y…

.- Ellos pueden esperar, pero yo no, así que cuéntamelo todo

.- Si, veras, cuando entramos al túnel… - Le conté todo, excepto ciertas "cosas"

.- ¡¿Qué él qué?! – Grito tan fuerte que espero que no se escuchara hasta afuera

.- Bueno, si, me lo pidió de esa forma

.- Pero… Él no pide las cosas así… El pobre tubo que haber sacado una fuerza descomunal para dejar de lado su orgullo

.- Lo se… Y eso fue lo que hizo tan especial el momento

.- Aww linda, me encanta verte así de feliz, bueno, con tal de que el chico te cuide, todo esta bien

.- Jejejeje, no te preocupes ¿Si?

.- Esta bien

.- Vamos, los chicos deben estar aburridos esperándonos

.- Tienes razón

Al salir, efectivamente, los chicos estaban aburridos, su cara lo decía, así que decidimos que era hora de volver a casa. Cuando llegamos, les dije a Rouge y Knuckles que se quedaran a dormir, ellos aceptaron y se fueron a la segunda habitación de huéspedes que tiene mi casa, Shadow también decidió quedarse, así que nosotros nos quedamos en mi habitación. Una vez en mi habitación, yo entre al baño y aproveche esa oportunidad para cambiarme, se que es algo estúpido ya que él me había… Bueno… Por lo que casi pasó en el túnel del amor, pero me sentía algo extraña, nunca me había cambiado frente a él, ni frente a nadie, solo frente a Rouge, y frente a mi madre, bueno, solo me había cambiado una vez frente a ella. A salir del baño, me lo encontré recostado en la cama mientras veía televisión, ciertamente se que Shadow duerme solo con sus boxers, muchas veces lo he visto, pero ahora es diferente, ahora somos novios y ahora si nos pasaran "cosas", no es necesario evitarlas, podemos solo dejarnos llevar… Y eso me pone nerviosa

.- ¿Te quedaras ahí mirando hacia la nada o vendrás para acá?

.- ¿Eh? - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

.- ¿Y?

.- ¡Ah, si!

Me recosté y inconscientemente me acerque hacia él y me posicione sobre su pecho, por un momento pensé que él se separaría, pero no, solo me rodeo con su brazo y siguió viendo televisión con una sonrisa en su rostro

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y Shadow y yo seguíamos de la misma forma, no nos habíamos movido de esa posición, sonreí y como no quería despertarlo, no me moví, solo lo observe, se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía, su expresión reflejaba tanta tranquilidad, me siento tan afortunada de poder ser la única la cual lo ve de esta forma… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, las chicas de la escuela si ya me odiaban por ser la mejor amiga de Shadow… Ahora me van a querer asesinar por ser su novia, pero se que Shadow no lo permitiría, lo se

.- ¿De verdad me veo tan bien cuando duermo? O de lo contrario no me estarías admirando tanto

.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Shadow!... Am… Yo… - Me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa

.- Je no importa – Abrió uno de sus ojos y me observo

.- ¿Qué sucede?

.- Nada

.- Anda, dime

.- De verdad, no es nada

Suspire - Esta bien, bueno, vamos, voy a preparar el desayuno – Le regale una sonrisa

.- ¡Nah! – Dijo de mala gana

.- ¡Oh, vamos! Solo levántate – Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me puse de pie

Cuando baje las escaleras y vi a Rouge preparando el desayuno y a Knuckles sentado en la mesa, les sonreí y ellos al verme, me devolvieron en gesto, al poco tiempo bajo Shadow, se sentó junto a Knuckles y comenzaron a charlar mientras que Rouge y yo seguíamos haciendo el desayuno. Nos pusimos a desayunar y charlamos, bueno solo charlamos Rouge y yo, Knuckles solo respondía cuando Rouge o yo le hacíamos una pregunta y Shadow solo negaba o asentía con la cabeza cuando se le preguntaba algo

.- Bueno, ¿Hoy que podemos hacer? – Me pregunto Rouge

.- Mmm… No lo se… ¿Vamos al centro comercial? – Le dije

.- ¡Claro!

.- Yo me niego, Shadow y yo no iremos a… - A Knuckles lo interrumpió Rouge

.- ¡Tu te callas! Iras te guste o no, después de todo ustedes tienen que traer nuestras bolsas

.- Yo no… - Lo volvió a interrumpir

.- Di otra cosa y te asesino – Ante lo dicho por Rouge, Knuckles no dijo ni una sola palabra más - Ahora, ¿Vamos?

.- Si, vamos - Le dije

Acompañamos a Rouge a su casa a cambiarse y luego salimos rumbo al centro comercial. Al llegar, nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que a muchas chicas de la escuela se les había ocurrido la brillante idea de ir al centro comercial, todas me miraban como si quisieran matarme, pero si antes no me importaba, ahora menos. Entramos a una de las tiendas y Rouge y yo fuimos a los probadores mientras que Shadow y Knuckles se quedaron sentados en un sofá que estaba para los clientes, yo estaba a punto de salir cuando vi algo interesante, esta era Sally haciéndole ojitos a Shadow y a Knuckles, yo al ver esto, disimuladamente llame a Rouge

.- Oye, Rouge

.- ¿Eh?, dime linda - Ella también me susurro

.- Mira eso – Apunte hacia donde estaban los chicos y ella miro hacia allá

.- ¡¿Pero quien se cree esta chica?! – Rouge estaba a punto de salir

.- Espera, mira eso – Hice que observara nuevamente

Ahora Sally se había acercado a los chicos, quedando frente a ellos, intente escuchar lo que decían y lo logre

.- ¿Qué hacen dos chicos tan apuestos tan solos? – Les dijo Sally

.- Nada de tu incumbencia – Le respondió Knuckles en un tono molesto

.- Oh, vamos chicos, ¿No necesitan a una linda chica que los acompañe? – Volvió a decir ella

.- Ciertamente ya tenemos a dos lindas chicas – Volvió a decir Knuckles

.- ¿A si? Ya sabía que Knuckles y Rouge son novios, pero tú, lindo Shadow, ¿Con quien estas saliendo?

.- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – Dijo Shadow

.- Claro, dime ¿Si?

.- Bueno, si de verdad quieres saberlo… Estoy saliendo con Rose

.- ¿Rose?... No puede ser Amy Rose, ¿Verdad?

.- Si, es ella

.- ¿Pero por que gastas tu tiempo con ella? Puedes tener a alguien mejor… Como yo

.- Yo no lo creo

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Por qué no te gusto?

.- Fácil… Porque no me gustan las putas – Shadow se puso de pie y se acerco hacia los probadores, seguido por Knucles, el cual parecía feliz ante la respuesta de su amigo hacia Sally, era la primera vez que un chico la trataba de esa forma, aunque me duele aceptarlo pero, siento que Shadow fue muy duro con ella, solo pudo haberla rechazado, pero decirle puta, fue un golpe bajo, aunque ciertamente lo era, así que creo que, de cierta forma, me agrada que alguien se lo haya dicho por fin

Cuando Shadow y Knuckles llegaron a los probadores, Rouge y yo salimos al mismo tiempo y les dijimos a los chicos que no queríamos nada de esa tienda, a lo que ellos se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que entrábamos a una tienda y salíamos con las manos vacías, pero ¿Eso a quien le importaba ahora?, ahora sabíamos que nuestros novios eran fieles a nosotras y eso nos hacia muy felices. Después de eso, el resto del día compramos en otros lugares, lo cual molesto de sobremanera a los chicos, ya que ellos tenían que cargar con todo y por si lo preguntan, no, no eran pocas cosas, pero ahora lo que me interesaba saber, era la forma en la que reaccionaran las chicas de la escuela al saber que Shadow y yo somos novios, y más aun si ahora Sally lo sabia, quien sabe que cosas les dira a las chicas de la escuela, pero aun así no me importa, se que Shadow y yo superaremos todos los obstáculos que nos ponga el destino… Si, lo se

* * *

_**Bueno, hola a todos, solo quiero decirles que lamento la tardanza, es que en mi escuela comenzaron los exámenes y tengo que salir bien en ellos, ya que me van a transferir a otra escuela y en la dichosa escuela son muy estrictos, pero no importa… Porque la mayoría de mis amigas van en esa escuela y eso es lo que me alienta a seguir estudiando para el examen que hacen para poder ingresar.**_

_**Pero bueno, ahora les quería dejar mi Factbook para que me hagan todas las preguntas que deseen, búsquenme por "Megan Devonne" y como obviamente hay más de un resultado, es mejor que me busquen así: "Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)"**_

_**¿Merezco un review?**_

_**Bueno, solo eso, nos leemos en otro capitulo :3**_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Megan Devonne**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que Shadow y yo estamos juntos y siendo sincera… Todo era un caos, al menos para mi; En el salón, las chicas me miraban y hablaban a mis espaldas y cuando quería responderle algo a la maestra, ellas hacían el mayor ruido posible para que la mujer mayor no me escuchara, pero lo que más me molesto, fue cuando Rouge y yo nos enteramos de porque las chicas nos trataban así, era solo y únicamente porque Sally había dicho que nosotras la habíamos golpeado para que Shadow y Knuckles no se fijaran en ella, nosotras desmentimos el hecho, pero ella tenia su ojo derecho morado, claramente era maquillaje, su brazo izquierdo también tenia un moretón, de verdad había caído bajo, fue solo cuando Shadow y Knuckles desmintieron el hecho que todas nos creyeron, al menos un 40% pero eso bastaba, por ahora

Ahora estamos en el salón, la maestra no vino así que estamos haciendo nada, hay grupos de chicos y chicas hablando en todo el salón, algunos ya se escaparon, a mi alrededor estaban sentados Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream y por supuesto, Shadow, todos hablábamos amenamente, cuando Sally entro por la puerta y se dirigió hacia nosotros, se quedo en frente de mi y me dijo:

.- ¡¿Tu quien te crees que eres?! – Más bien no lo dijo, lo grito

.- Am… Amy Rose – Le respondí con una sonrisa divertida

.- No te hagas Rose, se que estuviste coqueteando con Sonic – Me volvió a decir

.- ¡Wow! Creí que estabas loca cuando inventaste el asunto de que Rouge y yo te habíamos golpeado, pero esto… Esto se lleva el premio, ¿Por qué querría "yo" coquetear con Sonic? – Estábamos llamando la atención

.- Porque sigues enamorada de él

.- ¡¿Qué?! – Eso me molesto - ¡Claro que no!

.- Se que es cierto, se nota cuando lo miras

.- ¿Cómo haría eso? Tu siempre lo estas besando… Nunca lo sueltas, es más, me sorprende que ahora no estés con él

.- Tu tampoco lo soltarías si probaras el sabor de sus labios, son tan… tan… Excitantes, lastima que no puedas probarlos – Esbozo una sonrisa de victoria

.- No necesito probar esos labios, ahora pruebo unos mejores

.- Si, claro, como si los de tu querido Shadow pudieran ser mejores

.- Pues lo son y si tú no lo creyeras, nunca te habrías atrevido a coquetearle ese día en el centro comercial

.- Pues… Pues… Eso ya paso

.- Claro que ya paso, porque sabes que no lo podrás tener nunca

.- Eso no…

.- Sabes que nunca podrás abrazarlo – La interrumpí, me puse de pie y abrase a Shadow por la espalda, él de inmediato dejo notar un color rojo en sus mejillas – Sabes que nunca podrás tocarle su pecho – Le toque ese cabello blanco de su pecho, amo hacer eso – Y por supuesto… Sabes que nunca podrás probar el sabor de sus labios – En ese momento, tome el rostro de Shadow, lo acerque a mi y lo bese apasionadamente, por un momento él se mostró sorprendido, pero después de unos segundos, me correspondió, acepto que ese acto me sorprendió de sobremanera, nunca me había besado en publico y yo respeto eso, después de todo, aunque conmigo sea diferente, con todo el resto es muy reservado, tiene que mantener su reputación de "Chico malo". La falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos, nos miramos por unos momentos y luego yo me puse de pie y observe a Sally, sin mencionar que antes de observarla a ella, mire a mi alrededor y todos nos observaban con sus bocas abiertas, Sally también tenia su boca abierta, ante la sorpresa de lo que hicimos Shadow y yo, los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos eran mis amigos, pero eso no me sorprende – Ahora… Por eso y mucho más, sabes que nunca podrás tener a Shadow – Le volví a decir a Sally

.- Tu… Tu… Eres… ¡Ash! ¡Te detesto! – Me dijo por último

.- Nos vemos – Le dije y sonreí – Ahora… ¿En que estábamos? – Les dije a mis amigos al momento de sentarme

.- Espera… - Me dijo Shadow, luego se puso de pie – ¡¿Ustedes que mierda están mirando?! – Les grito a todos los del salón

Luego de hacer eso, todos volvieron a lo que hacían como si nada hubiera pasado. El resto del día fue tranquilo, nadie decía nada de lo ocurrido entre Sally y yo, incluso Rouge me dijo que escucho que unos chicos dijeron que Sally se había ido temprano, había sido después de lo que sucedió, ese fue el único día en el cual Sonic estuvo solo, al menos desde que era novio de Sally.

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que todos habían salido de la escuela, los chicos me esperaban afuera y yo corría por los pasillos en busca de mi teléfono celular, el cual, obviamente, estaba en el salón. Al llegar, me encontré con una sorpresa, esta era Sonic con mi celular en su mano derecha y estaba sentado al fondo del salón

.- Am… Sonic, ese es mi teléfono – Le dije desde la puerta

.- Lo se… Necesito hablar contigo – Cambio el tema – Cierra la puerta con cerrojo cuando entres

.- ¿Eh?

.- Solo hazlo, por favor

.- E… Esta bien – Lo obedecí y me acerque a él – Oye de verdad necesito mi teléfono y…

.- Lo se – Me interrumpió – Pero ya te lo dije, necesito hablar contigo, siéntate – Me señalo una silla junto a él

.- De acuerdo – Me senté en la dichosa silla

.- Bueno, solo necesito decirte que eres buena

.- ¿Buena?

.- Si, haz hecho un gran esfuerzo por ocultar lo que sientes por mí

.- Yo no oculto nada y si lo hiciera, no seria eso – Le dije en un tono molesto

.- No te engañes a ti misma Amy, se que es lo que siempre haz sentido por mi

.- Quizás lo sentí en algún momento, pero ahora no

.- ¿De verdad?

.- Si, de verdad, ahora… Nos vemos – Tome mi teléfono y Salí del lugar

Al llegar con los chicos, todos me observaron, es que estaba tan enfadada que creo que se notaba demasiado en mi rostro, no es mi culpa… No lo podía ocultar

.- ¿Qué sucedió linda? – Me pregunto Rouge

.- ¿A mi?, nada, de seguro es tu imaginación, porque de verdad no me pasa nada jejeje – Hable tan rápido que ni yo se lo que dije

.- No te pongas así Amy, Rouge solo… - Hablo Tails

.- ¡No hables!, ¡¿No vez que estoy histérica?! – Le grite

.- S… Si… Claro jejeje – Me volvió a decir, esta vez muy nervioso

.- ¡Oye Amy cálmate ellos solo…! – Me grito Knuckles, pero Rouge lo interrumpió

.- ¡NO LE GRITES A AMY! – Grito Rouge

.- ¡NO LE GRITES A KNUCKLES! – Grite yo

.- ¡NO ME GRITES POR GRITARLE A KNUCKLES, POR HABERTE GRITADO! – Volvió a gritar Rouge

.- ¡NO ME GRITES POR GRITARTE, POR GRITARLE A ÉL, POR GRITARME! – Grite yo

.- ¡NO ME GRITES POR GRITARTE, POR GRITARLE, POR GRITARLE A ÉL POR GRITARTE! – Grito Rouge

.- ¡NO LE GRITES A AMY POR GRITARTE, POR TU GRITARME A MI, POR BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA! – Grito Knuckles

.- ¡Ya dejen de gritar todos! – Grito finalmente Shadow, haciendo que todos nosotros, los gritones, lo observáramos – Amy, no se que mierda te paso, pero deja de gritar y en cuanto a ustedes dos – Se refirió a Knuckles y Rouge – Dejen de seguirle el juego a Amy ¿Quieren?

Todos nos observamos – Esta bien – Dijimos Rouge, Knuckles y yo al unísono

.- Ahora vámonos – Shadow comenzó a caminar

Por el camino, yo no pensaba en otra cosa más que en lo sucedido con Sonic, ¿Acaso él le había dicho a Sally que yo estaba interesada en él? O ella le había dicho que yo hice una "Confesión de amor" y dije que me gustaba Sonic, sea lo que sea, no me gustaba, pero por ahora no importa, me olvidare del tema, al menos hasta mañana, si, eso haré

* * *

_**Jejeje hola, bueno la parte en la que Amy, Rouge y Knuckles gritan, la saque de los padrinos mágicos, ciertamente, he escrito parte de los próximos capítulos y siempre los hago cuando transmiten los padrinos mágicos en la televisión, así que no lo se, hay capítulos que tienen muchas escenas divertidas de ellos xD Además de que en este capitulo use lo que siempre me sucede a mi, cuando estoy enfadada, estresada, histérica, etc. Le grito a todo el mundo y una vez me paso eso de "¡No me grites por gritarte por gritarle a él por gritarme!" Jejeje**_

_**Bueno, nos leemos en un nuevo capitulo**_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

_**P.D. Cualquier duda que tengan, háganmela saber a través de mi Facebook "Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_El Flash Back 2 lo saque de "Los Simpsons"... Bueno, solo eso._**

**_A leer :3_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté y estaba sobre ese fuerte pecho en el que me encantaba despertar desde hace una semana, si desde hace una semana Shadow se queda a dormir todos los días, no, no solo a dormir, prácticamente ya vive aquí, solo se va a veces porque no tiene nada para cambiarse, pero después de un rato vuelve. Bueno, ahora estoy en clase de química, nunca me ah gustado, al igual que matemáticas, odio matemáticas, aun no se porque los maestros decidieron estudiar eso, es tan aburrido, pero bueno, es su vida. Estaba observando al maestro mientras explicaba no se que cosa, pero me distraje (Como si ya no lo estuviera xD), observe a mi lado y observe a Shadow, de verdad me había sacado el premio grande, es que es perfecto, no solo en lo físico, si no que él, aunque no lo demuestre, me entiende en todo, recuerdo cuando la semana pasada él me llamo para asegurarse de algo, nunca supe lo que era, pero la cosa estuvo así:

_…:::Flash Back:::…_

_Shadow me llamo y yo no quería hablar con nadie, estaba tan enfadada, ¿Razón? Estaba en "mis días" y cuando estoy así me enfado con mucha facilidad, no me gusta que me hablen ni nada, ya que con solo decirme un "Hola" yo exploto y insulto a cualquiera_

_.-¡¿QUÉ?! – Le grite al contestar el aparato_

_.- Oye cálmate, solo te llamaba para… - Me dijo desde el otro lado de la línea_

_.- ¡No me importa si me llamabas para saber algo!, ¡No me importa tu vida! – Lo interrumpí_

_.- No puede ser… ¿Estas en tus días, verdad? De acuerdo, llego en unos 30 minutos y te llevo chocolates – Luego de decir eso colgó_

_.- ¡¿Y este quien se cree que es?! ¡No necesito sus chocolates! ¡Cuando llegue se las vera conmigo!... ¡Ash! ¡Tengo ganas de matar a alguien!... - Estaba tan alterada - Y también quiero galletitas con chispas de chocolate - Me calme y fui por galletas a la cocina_

_…:::Fin del Flash Back:::…_

Y luego cuando Shadow llego, casi queda sordo con todo lo que le grite, pero luego me calme cuando pensé en la molestia que se tomo al traerme los chocolates. En un momento recordé algo divertido de nuestra infancia y reí, creo que algo fuerte, ya que algunos me observaron, por suerte ninguno de ellos fue el maestro

.- ¿De que te ríes? – Me pregunto Shadow

.- Jejeje de ese divertido momento cuando éramos pequeños – Le respondí

.- ¿Cuál de todos?

.- Jejeje ese incidente con el Coco

.- Si, lo recuerdo bien – Sonrío solo para mí

_…:::Flash Back:::…_

_Cuando todos teníamos 7 años, en una pequeña pijamada en mi casa_

_Yo desperté muy agitada_

_.- ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunto Knuckles, el cual iba entrando a la habitación con un baso con agua_

_.-Tuve una pesadilla - Le dije levantándome de mi cama y acercándome a él_

_.- ¿A si? Bueno, cuéntamelo todo – Dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama dispuesto a dormir_

_.- Bueno, se que es absurdo, pero soñé que el Coco venia por mi y que…_

_En ese momento Knuckles abrió los ojos como platos - ¡AHHH! ¡EL COCO! – Se puso de pie – Hay que tapiar las ventanas, voy por la escopeta de tu padre – Luego camino hacia el saco de dormir de Tails, una vez allí, se apego a él y le dijo – Tails, no quiero asustarte, pero tal vez el Coco… ¡EL COCO ESTA EN LA CASA!_

_Luego de eso Tails dio un grito enorme, haciendo que todos los demás despertaran_

_Después de unos 10 minutos, entro Shadow a la habitación, venia del baño, al entrar nos miro extrañado. Todos al sentir la puerta abriéndose, salimos de detrás de un colchón que le habíamos sacado a mi cama y observamos con miedo hacia la puerta, mientras que Knuckles apuntaba con la escopeta de mi papá hacia la puerta, pero al darnos cuenta de que solo era Shadow, todos dimos un suspiro de tranquilidad_

_.- ¿Pero que demonios les paso? – Pregunto Shadow_

_.- Aahh, nada Shadow, solo un pequeño incidente ¡Con el Coco!… - Knuckles tiro el arma al suelo – ¡Pero no habría pasado nada si hubieras estado aquí para no dejarme comportar como un idiota!_

_…:::Fin del Flash Back:::…_

.- Jejeje recuerdo que después de eso, tuvimos que estar todo 1 mes convenciendo a Knuckles de que el Coco no existe – Le dije, riendo por lo bajo

.- Si, era un idiota – Me dijo Shadow

.- ¿Era?

.- Bueno… "Es"

.- Jejejeje – Intente no reírme muy fuerte, cosa que logre

El resto del día todo estuvo tranquilo, al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Estábamos tranquilamente mis amigos y yo sentados en una de las mesas del jardín de la escuela, cuando aparecieron Sonic y Sally, todos los observamos con caras de pocos amigos, bueno, todos observaron mal solo a Sally, pero en mi caso, yo miraba mal a ambos, es que lo que sucedió aun no lo tengo claro y mientras no lo haga no estaré tranquila mientras ellos estén cerca. La pareja se sentó en nuestra mesa y nos observaron como si nada hubiera pasado

.- ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto Knuckles

.- Solo queremos estar con nuestros amigos de toda la vida – Dijo Sally

.- En primera; Solo a Sonic lo conocemos desde que éramos pequeños, a ti te conocemos desde que entramos a la escuela – Aclaro Rouge – Y en segunda; nadie los quiere aquí, así que mejor váyanse por donde vinieron

.- ¡Oh, vamos! Todos somos amigos ¿Verdad Amy? – Me dijo Sonic

.- Me da igual, voy por un refresco, ¿Me acompañas Rouge? – Le dije a mi amiga

.- Si, vamos – Rouge se puso de pie y nos fuimos

.- ¡Voy con ustedes! – Nos llamo Sally

.- No en esta vida – Le dije

.- Pero si yo solo… - Intento decirme

.- ¡Olvídalo! No iras a ningún lugar con nosotras, ni ahora ni nunca, adiós – Y después de decirle eso, nos fuimos

.- Suripanta de cuarta – Dijo Rouge, mientras caminábamos

.- Bien dicho jajajaja – Ese comentario fue divertido (Idea sacada por el comentario de **sonic-yaoiships** x3 Muchas gracias)

Cuando Rouge y yo por fin compramos nuestros refrescos, nos dirigimos hacia la mesa en la que estábamos, nos alegramos al ver que solo estaban Knuckles y Shadow, no hay nadie con ellos, eso es bueno.

De vuelta en las clases, todos estábamos esperando ansiosamente la hora de salida, cuando esta llego, todos, como todos los días, nos fuimos juntos a nuestras casas, mientras reíamos entre nosotros… Pero me pregunto ¿Cuanto durara la tranquilidad de todos nosotros?, después de todo no se hasta cuando Sally se quedaría callada después de lo que le dijimos, espero que lo olvide, no quiero tener problemas, al menos hasta el próximo año

* * *

_**Bueno, este capitulo quedo algo corto, eso fue únicamente porque lo escribí por parte y porque la inspiración no llegaba a mi xd Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

_**¿Merezco un review?**_

* * *

_Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)_

_Youtube: Megan Devonne (Dah! xd Y si, tengo vídeos de Shadow y Amy, estoy haciendo vídeos de ellos últimamente :3)_

_Y ya se imaginaran cual es mi Twitter xd Pero por si las moscas, tengo una foto de Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) :3_


	7. Chapter 7

**_¡POR FIN! Logre terminar el lemon *Q* Espero que les guste_**

* * *

Shadow y yo estábamos tranquilamente en mi habitación viendo una película de horror, cuando la película termino, me puse de pie y fui al baño, Shadow me observo algo confundido. Al salir, lo observe y él abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que su boca, es que me cambie su camiseta, la cual me quedaba extremadamente grande, por un bikini, el cual, me quedaba muy pequeño, lamentablemente me quedaba así ya que era antiguo y el nuevo, estaba en algún lugar, pero no quiero buscarlo

.- Voy al jacuzzi, ¿Vienes? – Le dije

El solo asintió

Después de esperarlo un rato, fuimos a mi baño especial, el cual solo tenia ese jacuzzi, junto con un mini-bar lleno de tragos importados (Todo gracias a mis padres… ¡Los amo!) ambos entramos lentamente al jacuzzi, Shadow se sentó y yo, mientras estaba de pie, lo observe, la temperatura comenzó a subir rápidamente, él abrió un ojo y me observo por el rabillo de este

.- ¿Qué? – Me pregunto

.- Amm… Nada… Solo… - Me metí en el agua caliente y me acerque lentamente a él – Quiero estar junto a ti – En ese momento Shadow se acomodo para que yo pudiera estar más cómoda junto a él

.- ¿Qué haces? – Me pregunto cuando yo me puse entre sus piernas, mientras con mi mano acariciaba su entrepierna

.- Solo quiero divertirme un rato – Dicho esto, metí mi mano en el interior de su short y tome su miembro para luego mover mi mano, con este en ella, de arriba hacia abajo

.- R… Rose… Detente – Me ordeno, pero yo no lo tome en cuenta – De verdad… Rose… No me… Haré res… Responsable por mis actos

.- ¿Crees que eso me importa? – Me mordí el labio inferior y termine de quitarle su única prenda

.- Entonces… - En un movimiento Shadow cambió la posición dejándome a mi abajo y ahora él estaba entre mis piernas – ¿Estas segura?

.- Más que nunca – Le respondí

Sin decir nada más, me subió sobre las tablas de alrededor del jacuzzi y bajó su mano por mi abdomen llegando a mi sexo.

.- Esta húmedo y perfecto – Me dijo, yo por mi parte, me ruborice ante ese comentario

Deje de pensar cuando rasgo mi prenda inferior en mil pedazos y con un dedo me comenzó a masajear el clítoris en círculos, luego agregó el pulgar atrapándolo con este y el índice. Yo me recosté y me arquee, cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando gritar, cosa que logre

.- Quiero escuchar otro igual – Me dijo

Siguió haciéndolo, pero esta vez me beso apasionadamente, abrí un poco mi boca dejando pasar su lengua, para que luego nuestras lenguas danzaran, aunque en un momento se me hizo difícil concentrarme en esos besos ya que Shadow hacia que me retorciera bajo su tacto. Se apartó de mi boca y bajó a mi sexo, eso sí, sin dejar de tocarme mi tan, ahora, sensible feminidad.

.- Estás tan mojada, Rose - Gruñó él - Trata de gritar muy fuerte para mi

.- ¿Qué? –pronuncie yo y grite ahogadamente al sentir los labios de Shadow cerrarse sobre mi clítoris. Los volvió a abrir y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua

Volví a gritar ahogadamente al sentir el contacto de la boca de Shadow con mi intimidad, sobre todo cuando él cerraba su boca, succionaba y volvía a abrirla jugueteando con su lengua. Me penetró con esta y luego con los dedos, sacándolos y volviéndolos a meter.

Yo me arqueaba más y las palpitaciones se hacían presentes, ese era el momento en donde yo llegaría a mi clímax, pero shadow paro en seco, a lo que yo me sorprendí

- ¡No! – Chille y él sonrió malvadamente - Por favor -Pronuncie suplicando

.- ¿Realmente lo quieres? - Me preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta

.- ¡Sí! - A penas dije esto, Shadow volvió a juguetear con mi clítoris

.- ¿Estás segura, Rose?

.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sí!

Me iba a volver loca, si no me hacía correrme ahora mismo iba a estallar. Shadow me miró y se relamió los labios

.- De verdad, estas muy mojada – Me dijo

Se acercó a mi boca y me besó con desesperación; sin romper el beso y sin quitar su mano de allí abajo se puso de pie, luego me abrió los muslos y se acomodó entre ellos.

.- Ahora comenzara lo bueno - Me ronroneó al oído con esa voz tan ruda que tiene

Yo jadee y abrí mi boca al sentir como Shadow pasaba lentamente la punta de su miembro por mi clítoris; sentía que iba a explotar si él no me hacía correrme. Shadow me besó el cuello y bajó hasta mi hombro dejándome unas cuantas marcas en el camino. Antes de ir a clases iba a tener que cubrirlas con un buen maquillaje si no quería tener que darles explicaciones a los demás. Shadow me tomo por las caderas y me atrajo hacia él; yo lo abrase y hundí la cara en su cuello. Acomodo su miembro y comenzó a penetrarme suavemente. Yo me aferre más a él clavándole las uñas en la espalda, luego de hacerlo Shadow gruño en mi oído.

Sentí un dolor punzante dentro de mí, él por su parte, estaba quieto, no hacia ningún movimiento

.- Ya pasara, solo relájate – Me dijo antes de besarme

Yo no deje que ninguna lagrima saliera por mis ojos, se que Shadow también era virgen, aunque no me lo crean, lo sabia, nunca había tenido otra novia, además de mi, y se que nunca ha tenido sexo con una prostituta o con alguna otra chica, eso me tranquiliza. Después de unos momentos, el dolor comenzó a cesar y se transformo en un placer inimaginable, comencé a mover mis caderas para decirle que continuara, cosa que entendió, ya que de inmediato comenzó con las embestidas, al principio fueron lentas, pero luego se volvieron rápidas y profundas. Yo gritaba ante el placer dado por Shadow, mientras que él solo daba gruñidos. Me tomó firmemente de las caderas y pegó su pecho con el mío.

.- Esto me estorba – Me dijo para luego rasgar la parte superior de mi bikini

Acto seguido, lamia, succionaba y daba pequeñas mordidas a mi seno derecho, mientras que el izquierdo lo masajeaba y apretaba, cosa que hizo que mi excitación fuera mayor, haciéndome gritar más alto.

.- Así me gusta – Dijo en un gruñido, para luego continuar lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando mi seno

.- Shadow… Me voy a… - Le dije con dificultad

.- Hazlo… Yo también… Ya me…

Shadow y yo nos tensamos, clave mis uñas en el brazo con el que masajeaba mi seno. Sentí palpitación tras palpitación, hasta que nuestro clímax llegó. Me eche hacia atrás agotada, él se quedo unos momentos recostado en mi pecho, mientras recobraba el aliento, hasta que lo hizo... Salio de mi y me tomo entre sus brazos para luego sentarme entre sus piernas dentro del jacuzzi, yo por mi parte apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

.- Shadow

.- ¿Mh? - Gimió casi dormido

.- Despierta, deben ser más o menos las 12, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela

.- ¡Bah!

.- Vamos Shadow… Arriba

Él gruñó y se tapó la cara, luego me observo, me dio un corto beso en los labios y me sonrío

.- Vamos – Le devolví la sonrisa

.- Arruinaste el momento – Me dijo divertido

.- Lose, eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido – Le guiñe un ojo

.- Je, vamos

Y así nos fuimos a dormir

A la mañana siguiente, me maquille más que nunca, shadow me dejo am… digamos que "marcada" por todas partes, pero al menos logre cubrirlo todo, aunque hay algo que no puedo ocultar, por más que quiera y para mi mala suerte, Rouge se dio cuenta de eso

.- Linda, ¿Qué te sucede? - Me pregunto

.- ¿A mi? Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Le respondí

.- Caminas muy raro

.- ¿De… De verdad?

.- Si, ¿Qué te sucedió?

.- Am… Bu… Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que… - Pensé rápido – Hice unos ejercicios muy agotadores ayer y quede así

.- Dime la verdad

.- ¡Ash! ¡Esta bien! – Me acerque a ella y le dije al oído – Ayer perdí la virginidad con Shadow

.- ¡Aaah! – Dio un grito enorme - ¿Cómo fue?, ¿Te gusto?, ¿De que tamaño la tiene?... Espera, eso no me lo respondas, si te dejo así es por algo – Me guiño un ojo pícaramente

.- Bu… Bueno, jejeje, yo... – Mi cara parecía un tomate maduro

.- Jajaja, no te molestes en responder, después de todo esos son secretos de parejas… Pero, aun así tengo preguntas que hacerte, así que vamos a un lugar tranquilo para hablar ¿Si?

.- … Esta bien – Dicho esto, ambas fuimos bajo la sombra de un árbol a hablar

Después de esa interrogación por parte de Rouge, fuimos a clases, pero lamentablemente nos vio el director y nos dijo que si podíamos ir por los balones del club de baloncesto, así que tuvimos que hacerlo, los balones eran 6, Rouge iría por 3 al jardín trasero y yo iría por los otros 3 al armario del conserje, al llegar allí, no encontraba ni un solo balón, ¿Qué club de baloncesto deja sus balones en el armario del conserje?... En esta escuela, todos somos "especiales" a nuestra manera y creo que esta era la forma de ser especial de los chicos del club de baloncesto. Había encontrado 2 balones, pero el último no lo podía encontrar, lo busque por doquier, pero aun así no aparecía, sentí que la puerta se cerro y luego sentí a alguien detrás de mi, debería ser Rouge

.- Solo me falta un balón, ayúdame a buscarlo ¿Si? – Le dije

.- Pero si estamos en un lugar tan estrecho ¿No prefieres hacer otra cosa? – Me dijo una voz masculina muy familiar

.- ¡Sonic! – Me gire rápidamente quedando solo a unos centímetros de él

.- Hola

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Solo pasaba para ir al baño, pero me distraje en el camino con una linda chica

.- ¿Qué no eres el novio de Sally?

.- Si… Pero ella no se enterara de nada, ¿Verdad? – Me tomo de la cintura y me apego a él

.- Déjame ir Sonic

.- No me digas eso, solo quiero divertirme contigo, linda

.- Pues yo no

.- Que pena, porque yo te deseo Amy... Desde hace mucho que estas más madura que antes, todas las partes de tu cuerpo crecieron de una forma sorprendente – Comenzó a besarme el cuello

.- Sonic, ¡Basta ya! - Intente zafarme, pero el intento fue en vano

.- Lo siento, pero no puedo

En ese momento, me obligo a sentarme en el suelo, para luego comenzar a meter su mano bajo mi blusa

.- ¡Sonic basta! – Le di una bofetada

.- ¿Con que así quieres jugar? – Dijo tocándose el lugar en donde lo golpee – Pues juguemos

Yo forcejeaba y el me detenía, tomo unas cuerdas que estaban a un lado y con una de ellas me ato las manos y con las otras dos me ato cada pie a dos botes de basura, los cuales para mi puta mala suerte, estaban a cada lado del cuarto, dejándome a mi, con las piernas abiertas. Sonic se puso entre ellas y volvió a lo que hacia antes de atarme, cuando llego a mi seno izquierdo, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de tocarme por sobre la tela de mi prenda intima, si no que en solo un movimiento, apretó mi seno haciendo que yo soltara un gemido en contra de mi voluntad

.- Así esta mejor – Me dijo

.- ¡Déjame en paz! Rouge esta por venir y si no lo hace pronto gritare muy fuerte

.- No lo creo, solo porque cerré la puerta con el cerrojo y porque no te dejare gritar – Tomo el pañuelo con el que el conserje limpia el auto del director y lo ato en mi boca impidiéndome gritar

.- Ahora si estamos preparados para lo bueno - Sonic me subió la blusa, sin quitarmela, y me observo - Si que haz cambiado, mírate, tus senos son enormes

Dicho eso, se lanzo a lamer desde mi cuello hasta sobre la tela de mi sostén, las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, no podía creer que Sonic me haya gustado alguna vez, cuando él estaba a punto de quitar mi prenda, la puerta se abrió de golpe

.- ¡¿Qué mierda le estas haciendo a Amy maldito bastardo?! – Dijo Shadow mientras tomaba a Sonic por el cuello de su camisa

Rouge entro, me ayudo a desatarme y a arreglar mi blusa, una vez hecho, salimos del armario y vimos a Sonic en el suelo con sangre en el labio, el la nariz y tenia unos moretones en uno de sus ojos y algunos en sus brazos

.- Eso te enseñara a no tocar lo que es mío – Dijo Shadow para luego voltearse a verme - ¡¿Cómo es posible que dejaras que esto te pasara?! – Me grito

Yo no respondí, solo me lance a abrazarlo y a llorar en su pecho, él se sorprendió, pero después de unos segundos, me abrazo, bueno... A su manera

.- ¿Cómo fuiste tan idiota, Rose? – La voz de Shadow sonaba algo triste

.- Yo… Yo… - Y volvió el llanto incontrolable

.- Ven... – Me guío hacia la salida de la escuela, pero se detuvo, se giro y observo a Rouge – Rouge, dile a todos que a penas termine la clase de biología, vallan a casa de Amy, no importa si salen antes de la escuela

.- Si, eso haré… Oye – Llamo a Shadow, él arqueo una ceja – Cuídala o te mato

.- Je, no te preocupes – Luego de decir eso, nos fuimos de la escuela

Al llegar a casa, yo no sabía que decirle, ambos estábamos sentados a la mesa, uno frente al otro... ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿"Perdón por dejar que casi me violen"?

.- Am… Shadow… Yo… - Intente decir

.- No, no te preocupes, se que estabas indefensa, después de todo, él tiene mucha más fuerza que tu… Pero al menos saliste sin ningún rasguño de allí – Me regalo una sonrisa forzada

.- Gracias – Dije apenada

.- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? No hace falta, yo hice lo que debía hacer… Es mi deber, tu eres mi chica

Cuando dijo eso, mi corazón latió a mil por hora, no aguante más y me lance sobre él, lo abrace y bese

.- Rose, cálmate… No es para tanto – Me dijo

.- Claro que si, eres el mejor novio del mundo

.- Lo se

.- Pero eres tan… - Dije algo molesta

.- ¿Tan que?... ¿Perfecto?

.- Eso no… ¿A quien engaño? Si, eres perfecto – Lo bese apasionadamente en los labios – Hazme lo que Sonic jamás podrá

.- Con gusto – Dijo mientras me tomaba en sus brazos para luego dirigirse a la escalera

.- No – Lo regañe

.- ¿Eh? – Me dijo confundido

.- En el sofá es más excitante

.- Valla… Quieres probar algo nuevo… Me gusta – Cambio de rumbo hacia el sofá

Cuando estuvimos frente al sofá, Shadow me puso sobre este y él se puso sobre mi

.- Sabes algo… - Le dije

.- ¿Qué? – Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello

.- Quiero intentar otra cosa

.- Soy todo oídos

.- ¿Haz escuchado hablar sobre la pose 69?

.- ¿Quién no?... – Me observo algo confundido - ¿No querrás?

.- Si, si quiero – Lo observe picaramente

.- ¿Qué le paso a esa Rose que conocí alguna vez?

.- Esa "Rose" desapareció cuando me besaste por primera vez

Shadow se ruborizo, lo que causo que yo riera

.- Olvídalo – Le volví a decir - ¿Lo intentamos?

.- Si… Hagámoslo

En solo unos segundos, él me rasgo toda mi ropa y yo quite la de él, ambos quedamos desnudos. En un movimiento, Shadow terminó con la cara cerca de mi feminidad y yo en el miembro de él

.- Solo...-gimió Shadow y sentí como su cuerpo tembló al sentir mi lengua sobre su amigo, jugueteando con el desde la base hasta la punta- Amy -susurró

.- Shhh, cállate – Le dije

Shadow posó una de sus manos sobre mi feminidad y comenzó a mover su dedo pulgar en círculos. Las caricias de Shadow eran suaves, pero excitantes, hacían que yo quisiera más y más. Shadow remplazo su dedo por su lengua, y así comenzo el juego, él lamiendo y penetrándome con su lengua y yo jugueteando con su miembro. Estuvimos así un largo rato, hasta que ambos llegamos a nuestro primer orgasmo, Shadow se corrió en mi boca y yo, aun siendo inexperta, me lo trague todo.

Volvimos a la pose típica, él sobre mi, cara a cara.

.- Te necesito - Le susurre al oído, con voz entre quebrada ya que la mano de Shadow volvió ahí abajo e iba a provocarme otro orgasmo en cualquier momento

.- ¿Segura? ¿No prefieres seguir jugando?

.- ¡Shadow! – Chille

.- Solo bromeaba

Me abrió las piernas y me envistió en un solo movimiento, yo clave las uñas en la espalda de Shadow y tire mi cabeza hacia atrás, él ya había entrado en mi y no se disponía a salir por un largo rato

.- Quiero oír mi nombre salir por esos excitantes labios – Me dijo algo agitado, antes las embestidas tan rápidas y profundas que me daba

Yo no puedo responder, me es imposible, la mano de Shadow en ese lugar tan sensible e hinchado, el miembro de él dentro de mí y con su otra mano masajeando mi seno, era mucho, sentía que iba a explotar de placer en cualquier momento.

.- Sh… Sha… - Intente decir

.- Dilo… Di… Mi nombre… - Shadow estaba, al igual que yo, llegando al orgasmo

.- Yo… No… No pue…

.- Dilo… Si… Puedes

.- Yo… Aah… Aah… Aah

.- te voy… A penetrar… Toda la noche… Si no escucho… Mi nombre

.- Esta… Bien

No se como, pero Shadow aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, al igual que la profundidad de estas, yo estaba tocando el cielo, este chico es tan… Tiene su… Bueno, voy a decir las cosas como son, Shadow tiene un miembro enorme y amo el hecho de que solo es mio. Después de un largo rato, por fin estaba a punto de tener otro orgasmo y si no gritaba _"Shadow"_, él no pararía hasta dejarme sin poder moverme en una semana

.- ¡SHADOW! – Grite por fin, en otro orgasmo

.- ¡AMY! – Grito él

Por primera vez en ese día, el silencio reinó en la habitación, solo estábamos recostados tranquilamente Shadow y yo, él me acariciaba lentamente una de mis piernas con los ojos cerrados, nuestras respiraciones ahora eran normales, ambos recuperándonos de tanta acción. Yo pensaba, callada, tratando de comprender qué había pasado hace unas horas en la escuela, ¿Qué haría mañana? No puedo faltar a clases, pero el volver a ver a Sonic, es algo que no quiero que pase, Shadow y el resto de mis amigos seguramente lo asesinaran. Es un gran problema, en el cual ya no quiero ni pensar. Y así lo hice, deje de pensar en ello y comencé a descansar, no solo el cuerpo, sino también la mente.

.- ¿Amy? – Le dije

.- ¿Eh? – Me observo confundido

.- Cuando tuviste ese orgasmo… No gritaste _"Rose"_, si no _"Amy"_

.- ¿Qué no se supone que eso querías?

.- Si, y me alegra que captas el mensaje

.- Oh, cállate – Luego de decir esto, me beso apasionadamente

Íbamos a hacer más "Cosas", pero cuando tocaron el timbre, Shadow y yo nos pusimos de pie y corrimos a cambiarnos, bueno, yo tuve que correr, él solo busco rápidamente su ropa alrededor del sofá, pero yo, gracias a él, tuve que subir rápidamente a mí… Bueno, nuestra habitación. Cuando baje nuevamente, me encontré con todos mis amigos, los cuales cuando me vieron, corrieron hacia mí a hacerme mil y una preguntas

.- Chicos, chicos… Estoy bien, de verdad, no quiero hablar más del tema, por favor – Les dije a todos

.- Pero Amy, Sonic intento… Intento… Bueno – Intento decir Cream

.- Lo se, pero ya paso, ahora se que no debo salir sola... Pero, solo una pregunta ¿Cómo supo Shadow en donde estaba?

.- Jejeje, eso es fácil… La cosa es que yo cuando encontré los balones que tenia que buscar, fui al armario del conserje por ti, pero sentí unos extraños ruidos así que intente escuchar mejor, cuando escuche lo que sucedía ahí dentro, corri al salón y le dije al maestro que los chicos del club de fútbol americano necesitaban a su capitán, claramente es Shadow, cuando el hombre capto quien era y lo dejo salir, yo le dije lo que escuche y corrimos hacia el armario… Y tú ya sabes el resto – Me explico Rouge

.- Ya veo, de todos modos, gracias, ahora se que no debo salir sola del salón… O de cualquier otro lugar – Les dije a todos

.- Si y nosotros dejamos de hablarle a Sonic, eso que hizo nadie se lo esperaba – Esta vez hablo Knuckles

.- Bueno, gracias chicos, ahora… ¿Quieren pizza? – Les pregunte

.- Si – Dijeron todos al unísono

Cuando estaba en la cocina marcando el número de la pizzería, Rouge entro y me dijo

.- Lo más raro de todo esto… Es que Sally no estuvo cuando sucedió el incidente con Sonic

.- ¿No estarás pensando que…? – Me comencé a preocupar

.- Posiblemente… Pero no quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas

.- ¿Pero tu crees que…?

.- Mañana lo comprobaremos en la escuela, por ahora estemos tranquilas, no nos preocupemos por eso ¿Si? – Me regalo una sonrisa

.- Esta bien

Ciertamente estoy muy preocupada, hay tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, como por ejemplo; ¿Y si Sally estuvo involucrada en lo que ocurrió con Sonic?, ¿Y si Sonic y Sally están trabajando juntos para hacer más de una cosa en mi contra?, esas preguntas y muchas más rondan mi mente en estos momentos, no quiero ni pensar que Sonic, mi _"amigo"_, esta planeando cosas en mi contra junto a Sally, esa chica es malvada, pero Sonic… Sonic es un tonto, pero después de lo que me intento hacer, dudo que haya sido mi amigo alguna vez. Pero voy a seguir en consejo de Rouge y por ahora no me preocupare por esas cosas, estoy con mis amigos y eso me hace feliz.

* * *

**_Hola otra vez, ciertamente no tengo nada en contra de Sonic, me gusta mucho ese personaje, pero necesito a un chico que sea el malo de la historia, y no, no porque Shadow sea un "Chico malo" quiere decir que sea malo de… Bueno, malvado. Además no quiero que este fic tenga a tantos personajes involucrados, al menos por ahora. Y voy a subir un capitulo todos los sábados :3_**

**_Otra cosa es… Espero que les haya gustado el lemon de este capitulo x3_**

**_Bueno, nos leemos pronto_**

**_Los ama_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

**_¿Un review? De verdad, los lectores fantasmas me asustan .-. Nah! Pero enserio, díganme que les pareció el capitulo ): Ya que no quiero dejar de escribir… Porque un mundo sin mi fic __"Made in the USA_" es un mundo en donde no vale la pena existir xD**

* * *

Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)

Youtube: Megan Devonne (Dah! xd)

Y mi twitter es… Creo que ya lo saben

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente, al llegar a la cocina, me encontré con Rouge y Cream preparando el desayuno

.- Buenos días chicas, ¿A que hora despertaron para hacer el desayuno? – Les pregunte

.- Buenos días Amy, despertamos a las 6 – Me respondió Cream

.- No tenían porque madrugar – Algo en mi cambio, sentí como si algo malo fuera a suceder

.- ¿Que sucede linda? – Me pregunto Rouge preocupada

.- No… No lo se, siento como si algo malo fuera a suceder

.- No te preocupes, cariño, nada malo va a suceder, estamos todos juntos y nadie indeseado esta con nosotros – Me volvió a decir Rouge

.- … Si… Tienes razón – Le sonreí

Cuando los chicos bajaron, todos desayunamos mientras reíamos y jugueteábamos, siempre que estábamos juntos todas las preocupaciones se iban, volvíamos a ser niños, mis amigos son asombrosos y no me quiero alejar de ellos jamás

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, al entrar, todos nos observaban y reían… O más bien a mi me observaban y se burlaban de mi, ¿Qué demonios hice ahora?

.- Todos me están observando – Le susurre a Rouge

.- Déjalos que hablen, linda, no los tomes en cuenta

Al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, nos dimos cuenta que una chica, la cual tenia su celular en la mano, estaba observando una imagen en el aparato y esta era nada más y nada menos que el momento en el que Sonic intento abusar de mi, solo que era justo el momento en el que yo gemí en contra de mi voluntad, yo arrebate el celular de las manos de la chica y observe mejor la imagen, las partes intimas estaban pixeladas, pero aun así se podía ver que éramos Sonic y yo en el armario del conserje, ¿Quién mierda envío esa imagen? Sea quien sea, lo asesinare

.- ¡¿Qué mierda envío eso?! – Grito Shadow

.- ¡No lo se y sea quien sea lo asesinare! – Grito Knuckles, ¿Estos chicos leían mi mente o que?

Al escuchar a Shadow y a Knuckles todos se callaron, después de todo, nadie se quería meter con los 2 miembros más fuertes del equipo de futbol americano. Todos nos observaban con algo de miedo, yo por mi parte, estaba buscando a el culpable de enviar esta foto a toda la escuela, hasta que…

.- ¡Sally! – Grite y luego corrí hacia el salón, seguida por todos mis amigos, los cuales, reaccionaron al momento en que yo corrí

Al entrar al salón, la encontré a ella y a su sequito, sentadas en sus lugares

.- ¡¿Quién mierda te crees?! – Le grite al momento en que la golpeaba en el rostro

.- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees tu, estúpida perra?! – Me devolvió el grito mientras tocaba su mejilla

.- Cálmate Amy – Intento tranquilizarme Cream

.- ¡No me pidas que me tranquilice, cuando esta prostituta barata tomo fotos de algo que me afecto mucho! – Grite otra vez, las lagrimas querían salir de mi rostro, pero no lo permitiría

.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Esta perra si hizo algo que le afecto a Amy, es como si me hiciera algo a mi! – Grito Rouge… Ciertamente todos gritábamos

.- ¡Juro que si me vuelves a hacer otra cosa, te asesino! – Le grite a Sally, propinándole otro golpe fuertemente en la cara

.- ¿Crees que golpeándome se resolverá todo? Supéralo Rose, Sonic te desea más que a mi, y mientras eso siga siendo así… Te haré la vida imposible – Se acerco a mi y me amenazo

.- Pues inténtalo – Interfirió Rouge

.- Jejeje ya lo verán – Sally se puso de pie y salio del lugar, seguida por su estúpido sequito de chicas, las cuales no la defendieron en ningún momento

Llego la tarde y con ella la clase de artes, en todo el día nadie me había vuelto a molestar, nadie quería meterse con el equipo de futbol americano… Nadie. La maestra Vainilla entro al salón y de inmediato dio una información

.- Muy bien alumnos… El día de hoy les tengo que dar una información muy importante… En 3 meses más, vendrá un hombre, el cual, es un director de Hollywood muy conocido que escogió de entre 1000 escuelas a la nuestra, él vendrá y se llevara a dos de ustedes para ser los protagonistas de su última producción, los protagonistas son un chico y una chica, eso quiere decir que debe escoger a un chico y a una chica de esta escuela, el cual puede ser cualquiera de ustedes, la cosa es que ustedes tienen que hacer una pequeña presentación, pueden cantar, actuar o hacer algo que tenga que ver con el mundo de la música y el teatro. Él los vera y escogerá a dos de ustedes... A la salida pueden anotarse en esta hoja – Mostró una hoja para que todo el salón la viera – Y en 3 meses los esperamos en el auditorio de la escuela para su presentación… Sin nada más que decir, continúen en lo que estaban – Luego nos sonrío, se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a escribir no se que cosa

.- ¡Esto será asombroso! – Les dije a mis amigos

.- Si, a ti te encanta actuar y cantar, así que no tendrás problema… Pero se que vas a cantar – Me dijo Rouge

.- Jejeje si, tienes razón – Le respondí

.- Y… ¿Qué vas a cantar? – Me pregunto Cream

.- Amm… No lo se, voy a buscar una canción que me guste – Le sonreí

Las semanas pasaron lentas y asquerosamente malas para mi, ciertamente fue horrible, ¿Saben lo que es que te traten de _"Puta"_ en la escuela?, ¿Lo que es tener que soportar a los demás cuando sabes que dicen cosas horribles sobre ti a tus espaldas? Yo no lo soportaba, después del primer mes llegue a un extremo que ni yo me creía capaz, yo, Amy Rose… Comencé a cortarme, si, ahora solo debo usar ropa con manga larga, no puedo usar manga corta a causa de las cortadas en mis muñecas y si se preguntan ¿Pero si tiene relaciones con Shadow, como es posible que él no vea sus cortadas? Pues, no he tenido relaciones con él, aunque no lo crean, si él llegara a saber lo que hago… No me lo perdonaría… Lo mismo pasaría si el resto de mis amigos lo sabe, jamás me lo perdonarían, pero es la única forma de desahogarme… Créanme que a veces duele más sonreír que cortarse, yo sonreía y recordaba todo lo que me hacían y… Me dolía, me dolía el saber que no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, que no podía deshacerme del recuerdo de esa estúpida foto de la mente de todos, y más que nada me dolía el hecho de que mis amigos pensaran que estoy bien… Mientras yo se que por fuera estoy bien, mientras que por dentro estoy hecha mierda… Además a partir del segundo mes, comenzaron a tratarme de gorda, ya que comía en exceso, no se porque lo hacia, creo que era para no llorar en frente de los demás, pero en la escuela se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a decirme gorda, yo al principio no los tomaba en cuenta, porque yo no estaba engordando ya que hacia mucho ejercicio… Pero, luego comencé a mirarme al espejo y comencé a notar que estaba gorda, yo no quería estar más así, y por ende deje de comer, bueno, comía lo que me daban pero luego iba al baño y lo vomitaba todo. Después de un tiempo deje de comer, pero cuando note que Shadow se estaba dando cuenta de eso, tuve que continuar comiendo y luego ir a vomitar. Mis amigos me defendían lo que más podían cuando estaban conmigo, pero cuando yo iba al baño, estaba sola esperándolos, o cualquier momento en el que estuviera sola, esos eran los momentos que todos aprovechaban para burlarse de mí.

Pero no todo es malo, cambiaron a un chico a mi salón, lo conocía, pero solo de vista ya que al ir en otro salón era extraño que lo conociera, solo sabia que se llamaba Manic, pero él fue el único que se dio cuenta de todo lo que me estaba sucediendo. Yo solo llevaba la mitad del mes cortándome y él se sentó al lado mío, me observo toda la clase, Shadow lo observaba de una forma asesina pero al parecer a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando termino la clase de matemáticas, Shadow salio persiguiendo a Knuckles ya que le hizo algo en su teléfono celular y cuando estuve sola, bueno, Cream y Rouge se aseguraron de que todos salieran y para que nadie más entrara, ellas esperaron afuera, la cosa es que me di cuenta de que alguien más estaba conmigo y al voltearme Manic estaba detrás de mi, me observo de pies a cabeza y se acerco a mi, no entendí como se quedo adentro si nos aseguramos de que todos salieran… Estuvo unos minutos en silencio, hasta que me dijo: _"Tu boca sonríe, pero tus ojos están tristes ¿Por qué?"_ Algo en ese chico me daba confianza, no se que era, pero lo hacia, nos sentamos y le conté todo, él me observo y me dijo: _"Te ayudare a que dejes de hacerte esas cosas"_ yo intente decirle algo, pero él se puso de pie, camino hacia la salida y sin voltearse me dijo:_ "Si sigues haciendo tanta mierda, solo terminaras más lastimada tu… Si los demás te hacen daño ¿Por qué tu los ayudas?"_ Y sin decir más se fue. Desde ese día él y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, él es un guitarrista muy bueno, de hecho, he escrito algunas canciones junto a él, yo cuando las escribo pienso en Shadow… Es muy inspirador, créanme. Hablando de Shadow… ¡Estaba tan celoso de Manic! No lo demostraba en la escuela, pero cuando estabamos en casa, me preguntaba cosas como; _¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo con él?, ¿Quién es?, ¿De donde lo conoces?, ¿No se te esta insinuando, verdad_?, Esas preguntas y muchas más, me las hacia en los momentos en los que no me las esperaba, pero bueno… Así era él y ya no lo podía cambiar, aunque lo amaba así, tan rudo y celoso como siempre.

Ya quedaban 2 semanas para que viniera el hombre de Hollywood , estaba tan nerviosa… Aunque lo acepto, no debo estarlo, ya que después de todo, aunque a Shadow no le agrade la idea, voy a cantar con Manic, yo cantare y él tocara la guitarra, aunque le guste tocar la guitarra eléctrica, la canción que cantare no necesita una guitarra eléctrica, bueno, necesita una guitarra, pero no una eléctrica… Al menos él solo se molesto los primero 10 minutos, pero luego me dijo que estaba bien.

Yo estaba caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente, estaba sola a causa de que me retrase por querer un refresco, se que dije que no me quedaría sola nunca más, pero no quería que castigaran al resto de mis amigos por mi culpa. Estaba a solo cinco pasillos de mi salon, cuando alguien me hablo, una voz muy conocida

.- Rose – Me llamo Sally

.- ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? – Le respondí

.- Mira esto – Sin esperar ni una palabra de mi parte me enseño una foto en la que ella estaba besando a Shadow, era photoshop

.- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – Le grite tomándola por el cuello de su playera

.- Cálmate… No es mi culpa que tu noviecito prefiera algo mejor – Se burlo de mi

.- ¡HASTA AQUÍ! – Le grite

Al tenerla tomada por su playera, logre lanzarla lejos, haciendo que chocara con una pared, me acerque a ella y la comencé a golpear fuertemente en el estomago y en la cara, yo solo rasguñaba, golpeaba y rasgaba su ropa, no me importaba si le sucedía algo malo a la muy zorra, solo me importaba asesinarla por hacerme la vida imposible, cuando ella comenzó a… Bueno, yo no diría gritar, solo hablo algo fuerte, no alcanzaba a gritar, pero comenzó a decir _"¡Suéltame Rose!"_ Yo solo escuche eso y mis ganas de asesinarla aumentaban, digo, la chica me hacia la vida imposible ¿Y ahora me pedía que la soltara? Era una descarada de mierda. Sally logro zafarse y me propino un golpe en la cara, ella estaba tan débil que no me dolió mucho, después de eso logro comenzar a pelear, ambas nos arañábamos, golpeábamos y tirábamos de nuestros cabellos. Sentí como me tomaban por la cintura y me separaban de Sally, mientras que a ella Sonic también la tomaba por la cintura.

.- ¡Suéltame! – Le grite a la persona que no me dejo pelear

.- Ya basta Amy – Me dijo Manic

.- ¿Eh? – Gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba él

.- Enserio… Detente – Me dijo y yo, por alguna razón, me tranquilice

Sonic se llevo a Sally sin decir nada, pero antes de irse, me observo y algo en su mirada reflejaba tristeza o… Arrepentimiento, sea lo que sea no era bueno y me gustaría averiguar que era. A los pocos segundos salieron todos mis amigos y algunos curiosos de mi salón

.- ¡¿Qué haces tomando de esa forma a Rose?! ¡Suéltala! – Le ordeno Shadow a Manic

.- ¡Oye tranquilo! ¡Si tan solo hubieras estado para proteger a tu chica, nada de esto hubiera pasado! – Le grito Manic, mientras me dejaba a un lado de él

.- ¡No es mi culpa que…! – Shadow fue interrumpido

.- ¡Si pudiera pedirte una cosa en el mundo, seria a tu chica! – Seguía gritando Manic

.- ¡¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?! – Shadow estaba extremadamente enfadado

.- Lo que quiero decir, es que si yo tuviera a la chica que tu tienes, no seria un idiota como tu, la protegería ante todo y no la dejaría sola y menos en este momento tan difícil por el que esta pasando

.- ¿De que momento estas hablando? Si te refieres a esa zorra de Sally, entonces si, lo se, se que tengo que protegerla

.- Pues no se nota y no, no me refiero a eso

.- ¿Entonces?

.- Si le prestaras más atención, sabrías de lo que hablo

.- ¡Tu no…! – Interrumpí a Shadow

.- ¡Cállate!... ¡Manic tiene razón! Además ¿En donde estabas ahora cuando me quede sola?

.- ¡Tu te quedaste atrás!, ¡No me podia salir de clase así como así! – Me respondió mi novio

.- ¡¿Y desde cuando te ha importado salirte de clases?! ¡Siempre lo haz hecho! – Le grite y Shadow no me respondió, sabia que yo tenia razón – Adiós – Tome a Manic de la mano y me fui del lugar junto a él

Siento que esto esta mal, pero es para enseñarle una lección a Shadow, después de todo cuando le conviene sale de clases, pero cuando se trata de mi… Ni siquiera se molesta, así que siento que hice lo correcto o al menos… Eso espero

* * *

_Hola a todos, bueno primero que nada ¡Feliz navidad! (Atrasada claro xd)_

_Otra cosa es… Se que dije que no quería involucrar a más personajes, pero una amiga me rogó que pusiera a Manic y me pidió que por favor no sea malvado, y como le debía un favor… Bueno, ahora ya no le debo nada xd__ Otra cosa, se que Manic toca la batería, pero en este fic toca la guitarra... Créanme... Tengo un papel, digamos importante, para él en este fic_

_Bueno chicos y chicas, les deseo un feliz año nuevo y espero que lo pasen muy bien con su familia y amigos, y espero que este próximo año sea bueno para todos._

_Y por último… El fic ya esta terminando )': Pero… Les espera una sorpresa ;)_

_Nos vemos_

_Los ama_

_Megan Devonne_

_Recuerden,el próximo sábado, un nuevo capitulo ;3_

* * *

Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)

Youtube: Megan Devonne (Dah! xd)

Y mi twitter es… Creo que ya lo saben

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	9. Chapter 9

_Chicos, en este capitulo Amy va a cantar, la canción se llama Unbroken y de Demi Lovato, la canción es en ingles, pero yo voy a ponerla en español_

_Bueno, solo es eso, a leer :3_

* * *

Manic y yo estábamos en el salón de música, yo desde que sucedió ese incidente de la pelea con Sally he estado muy enfadada con Shadow, tanto así, que ese mismo día, al salir de la escuela, pase el resto del día con Manic y cuando volví a mi casa me encontré en completa obscuridad, al encender la luz vi a Shadow en el sofá, estaba observándome, me acerque a él y se puso de pie, se quedo a unos centímetros de mi y me dijo:

.- Escucha Rose… Yo… - Lo interrumpí

.- No, escúchame a mi Shadow… - Ahora él me interrumpió

.- Rose, ahora es momento de que tu me escuches… Se que fui un idiota por dejarte sola, pero tuve mis razones y créeme, eran buenas, pero eso no es lo importante… Lo que estaba haciendo era para compensar lo que te he hecho en toda nuestra falsa relación… – Esperen… ¿Dijo Falsa?

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "Falsa"? – Le pregunte

.- Pues falsa… Yo solo jugué contigo, nunca te ame… Eras un juego para mi – Sonaba tan frío – Siempre te vi como a una hermana y nada más… Y solo estaba contigo para que ese bastardo de Sonic tuviera celos de que perdiste tu virginidad conmigo y no con él

.- ¿Ósea que… Yo era un juego para ti? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

.- Exacto

.- Je… Bueno… Al menos ahora se que me utilizabas… ¿Pero sabes?… Al menos fui el juguete más feliz del mundo – Y mi llanto descontrolado comenzó y se sentía aun peor saber que esta vez… Shadow no me consolaría

.- Como digas… Ya lleve mis cosas a mi hogar… Mi verdadero hogar… Adiós Rose – Y sin decir más, se fue

Me sentía horrible, no sabia que hacer, necesitaba un consuelo, así que decidí hacer algo para desahogarme… ¿Qué hice? Fui al baño a cortarme, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando…

.- ¡Amy! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Entro Rouge gritando y luego me arrebato el cortante de la mano - ¿Qué mierda pretendías hacer con esto?

.- Cortarme – Le dije sin preocupación

.- ¿Qué? – Me dijo desorientada

.- Ya me escuchaste… ¿A que viniste?

.- A… Amy… ¿Desde… Desde cuando haces esto?

.- Desde hace un tiempo

.- Pero… - Se acerco a mi y subio mi manga – Amy – Me observo preocupada

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

.- Yo… Yo… - Y mi llanto descontrolado volvió

.- Cálmate linda… Ya todo esta bien… Cuéntame que sucedió

.- Esta… Bien… - Le conté todo

.- Ya veo… ¿Así que pensaste que nos enfadaríamos contigo, sentiste que Manic era de confianza y le contaste todo?… Interesante

.- Lo siento – Me disculpe

.- No te disculpes… No le contare a nadie, no te preocupes

.- Gracias

.- Pero… ¿Por qué intentaste cortarte ahora?

.- Bueno… Am… - Le conté lo sucedido con Shadow

.- ¡¿Qué dijo que?! – Grito

.- Lo que escuchaste… Al parecer me uso… Jejeje – Reí tristemente

.- ¡Ese hijo de…! – La interrumpí

.- Rouge… De verdad… No importa...

.- Si, si importa… Pero se las vera conmigo

.- No Rouge… De verdad… Lo superare

.- Ash… Esta bien linda… Pero hazme un favor

.- Lo que sea

.- Deja de cortarte, deja de morir de hambre, deja de odiarte y mantente fuerte (Frase de Demi Lovato *0*)

.- Yo… Yo… Lo lamento Rouge

.- ¿Por que lo lamentas?

.- Por no ser una guerrera

.- Solo mantente fuerte, como un rascacielos, hasta ser irrompible y solo así… Lograras ser una guerrera… Prométeme que te mantendrás fuerte… Promételo

.- Yo… Lo prometo

.- Genial… Ahora vamos, preparemos algo de cenar ¿Si?

.- Si

Rouge y yo bajamos y comenzamos a cocinar, estos eran los momentos en los que necesitaba a mis padres, bueno a los míos y a los de Shadow también… Es que nuestros padres eran los que me consolaban cuando Shadow me hacia algo, cuando peleábamos de pequeños recuerdo que los padres de él lo regañaban y luego junto con los míos me consolaban, estoy segura que si no hubieran viajado solo por negocios, hubieran estado consolándome… Necesitaba un abrazo de mi madre y que me dijera un _"Todo va a estar bien, hija… Solo confía"_ Mi madre siempre me hacia sentir bien y necesitaba a la madre de Shadow para que me hiciera reír con su típico comentario de _"¡Este chico si sigue así, le voy a dar!"_ Esos era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, pero lamentablemente ni mis padres ni los de Shadow están y todo por un estúpido viaje de negocios, ¿En que puto momento no quise ir con ellos? Creo que inconscientemente pensé en Shadow y en mis amigos, no quería dejarlos. pero aun así fue estupido de mi parte, después de todo siempre que mis padres salen del pais por negocios, a las semanas después tienen que salir los padres de Shadow, siempre ah sido así, al trabajar en lo mismo, siempre se van de viaje… Al menos tengo a una buena amiga a mi lado, la cual ahora sabe todo, con la cual en estos momentos no tengo secretos

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Manic y yo estábamos otra vez en la sala de música

.- Oye... – Le dije

.- Dime – Me respondió

.- Am... ¿Sabes tocar algún otro instrumento?

.- No

.- ¿De verdad?

.- Si, de verdad

.- En ese caso… No quiero que toques la guitarra cuando yo cante

.- ¿Qué? Pero…

.- Mira… Le pediré a Rouge que le diga a unos chicos del salón que hagan una pista con la canción que yo cantare y tu te harás pasar por un dj ¿Si?

.- Pero yo puedo tocar la guitarra, la canción que cantaras necesita una guitarra

.- Pues la que cantare ahora no necesita una… Pero si necesita de ti

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

.- Lo que quiero decir es si tocaras cualquier instrumento, no escucharías la canción que cantare, ya que la cual hemos estado practicando, no la voy a cantar... La cambie y necesito que la escuches

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me la vas a dedicar? – Me miro picaramente

.- ¡¿Qu… Que?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

.- Pero lo pensaste

.- Yo… N… No – Este chico hacia que me pusiera nerviosa

.- Jejeje no importa… Ahora vamos, me dio hambre ¿A ti no?

.- Am… Un poco, pero luego comeré algo

.- Olvídalo, no dejare que te quedes sola ¿Entendido?

.- S… Si

.- Ahora vamos, además, eso de que no quieres comer nada aun, no te lo creo, así que o vienes conmigo por las buenas o ya sabes lo que haré

.- No te atreverías

.- ¿Crees que no?

.- Esta bien, ya voy – No quiero que Manic me lleve otra vez en su hombro hacia la cafetería

Ya estábamos en el auditorio, a 10 minutos de salir Manic y yo, en estos días Shadow no ah venido a la escuela y según Knuckles esta enfermo, aunque no le creo mucho, pero aun así no iré a casa de Shadow a averiguar si esta verdaderamente enfermo, Manic y yo estábamos tan nerviosos… No, mentí, yo estoy nerviosa, Manic esta tan tranquilo, no se de donde saca tanta maldita tranquilidad. Ya era nuestro turno y Manic se aseguro de llegar rápidamente a su lugar en el escenario para que nadie se diera cuenta de que pondría un cd, ya que él no tocaría ningún instrumento ni nada, solo haría unos movimientos raros y se concentraría en mi canción, yo me posicione en medio del escenario, observe a mis amigos, los cuales estaban sentados en primera fila, pero algo llamo mi atención, era Shadow, Shadow estaba sentado al lado de Knuckles, no dejaba de mirarme, no le tome importancia, ya que la canción que le iba a cantar la cambie y ahora la nueva canción era para... Am... Por más que no lo quiera admitir… Creo que la hice pensando en Manic. Cuando comenzó a sonar la música, me prepare y comencé a cantar

_..._

_Cerrado y apretado_

_Como si nunca fuese a sentir otra vez_

_Atascada en una clase de prisión de amor_

_Y arrojaron la llave…_

…

En ese momento recordé la "relación" que tuve alguna vez con Shadow

…

_Aterrorizada_

_Hasta que te mire a los ojos_

…

Observe a Manic y él me sonrío

…

_Me hiciste darme cuenta_

_De las posibilidades_

_Así que… Así que_

_Voy a amarte como si nunca hubiera estado rota_

_Voy a decirlo como si nunca lo hubiera dicho_

_Esta noche, esta noche_

_Voy a dejarlo ir, ir, ir, ir_

_Voy a dártelo como si nunca hubiera sido tomado_

_Voy a caer como si no necesitara ser salvada_

_Esta noche, esta noche_

_Voy a dejarlo ir, ir, ir, ir..._

_Así que juega_

_Las mismas mentiras con diferente cara_

…

Recordé cuando Shadow me dijo toda la maldita verdad

…

_Pero hay algo en las palabras que dijiste_

_Que lo hace sentir tan real_

_Voy a amarte como si nunca hubiera estado rota_

_Voy a decirlo como si nunca lo hubieran dicho_

_Esta noche, esta noche_

_Voy a dejarlo ir, ir, ir, ir_

_Voy a dártelo como si nunca hubiera sido tomado_

_Voy a caer como si no necesitara ser salvada_

_Esta noche, esta noche_

_Voy a dejarlo ir, ir, ir, ir_

_No tengo necesidades de correr, correr, correr_

_Me hiciste creer en todo_

…

Nuevamente observe a Manic y ambos nos sonreímos

…

_No tengo necesidades de huir, huir, huir_

_Te daré cada pequeña parte de mí_

_Voy a amarte como si nunca hubiera estado rota_

_Voy a amarte como si nunca hubiera estado rota_

_Voy a amarte como si nunca hubiera estado rota_

_Voy a decirlo como si nunca lo hubiera dicho_

_Esta noche, esta noche_

_Voy a dejarlo ir, ir, ir, ir_

_Voy a dártelo como si nunca hubiera sido tomado_

_Voy a caer como si no necesitara ser salvada_

_Esta noche, esta noche_

_Voy a dejarlo ir, ir, ir, ir_

_..._

Cunado termine de cantar, Manic y yo salimos del escenario y esperamos pacientes, luego de nosotros pasaron 4 chicos más. Cuando ya era tiempo de saber a los ganadores, la maestra Vainilla dijo que esperáramos unos 20 minutos para que ella y el señor Walker escogieran al ganador

En todo ese tiempo mis amigos estuvieron conmigo y Manic, ciertamente no tenia ni idea de que él y Knuckles se conocían, al parecer se conocían desde los 10 años, es extraño que no nos hubiera dicho nada. El único que no estaba con nosotros era Shadow, Rouge me dijo que no se había movido de su lugar, pero ciertamente en ese momento no me importo, solo podía pensar que la canción que cante era para Manic, después de mucho pensarlo, llegue a esa conclusión, la cual, según yo, era cierta. Ya era momento de anunciar a los ganadores, todos estábamos impacientes por saber a quien habían esgogido

.- Y los ganadores que viajaran conmigo a Hollywood son… - El señor Walker hizo una pausa

.- ¡Dígalo de una buena vez! – Grito Sally

.- Cálmate niña – Dijo algo molesto el señor Walker y la observo de pies a cabeza – No hace falta que te desesperes tanto… Tú no ganaste

.- ¿Qué? – Sally estaba algo desconcertada

.- Ya me escuchaste, tú no ganaste, no eres lo suficientemente buena… Así que cálmate – El señor Walker se notaba algo irritado con la presencia de Sally, eso causo una risita de mi parte – Bueno, como decía… Lo ganadores son… Amy y Manic

.- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Sally molesta

.- ¿Que? - No lo me creo

.- ¡Oh si! ¡Nos vamos a Hollywood nena! – Manic esta muy feliz

.- Nos… Vamos… ¡A Hollywood! – Me lance a abrazar a Manic

.- ¡Si! – Todos mis amigos a excepción de Shadow subieron al escenario a felicitarnos

.- ¡Linda, te iras a Hollywood! – Me dijo muy emocionada Rouge

.- ¡Lo se! – Yo estaba igual de emocionada, incluso unas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas

El señor Walker se acerco amigablemente hacia nosotros y nos dijo a Manic y a mi, que nos daba una semana para preparar todo antes de irnos, también dijo que pasaría por nosotros a nuestras casas, luego se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue

Habían pasado 5 días, Rouge y Cream me habían ayudado a preparar todo para mi viaje, aunque Rouge muchas veces me hacía la misma pregunta; _¿De verdad quieres irte?_, a lo que yo siempre le respondía un _"Si"_ muy segura de mi respuesta. Pero esa respuesta cambio cuando Rouge me dijo la razón por la que ella estaba tan rara… Esa razón era porque habo con Shadow y él le dijo que el momento de sinceridad que él tubo conmigo fue una mentira… Que él me había dicho eso porque quería que yo cumpliera mi sueño de ser famosa y ayudar a los demás… Aunque ese sueño no se cumpliera con él pero con Manic si, Shadow me quería ver ayudar a los demás, ya que él sabia lo mucho que yo disfrutaba haciéndolo. Yo no sabia que decir, por un lado estaba tan feliz al saber que por fin podría ayudar a los demás con sus problemas, pero por otro lado me sentía mal, al saber que Shadow hizo lo que hizo para que yo me fuera y cumpliera mi sueño, sin tener que preocuparme porque él y yo estuviéramos separados, además Rouge me dijo que la vez que pelee con Sally y Shadow no estaba, era porque él estaba intentando contactar a mis padres para que vinieran unos días, ya que yo no la estaba pasando bien, claramente ese _"No la esta pasando bien"_ que Shadow seguramente le diría a mis padres, era porque en la escuela se burlaban de mi, lo único que yo agradecía era que Shadow nunca se entero de que yo antes me cortaba y vomitaba mis alimentos, ya que si lo hubiera sabido, estoy segura que se hubiera encargado personalmente de regañarme severamente, luego enfadarse y no perdonarme, para que finalmente... Si me perdonara y me llevara ante mis padres.

Ahora no sabia que hacer… Estaba muy confundida, ya que al pensarlo un poco me di cuenta de que… Me gusta Manic, pero aun no supero a Shadow, pretendía irme con Manic para olvidar a Shadow pero… Al enterarme de lo que hizo mi ex novio… O novio, o sea lo que seamos ahora, no se que hacer, solo una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza; ¿Me voy con Manic o me quedo con Shadow?

* * *

**_sonic-yaoiships:_** Tienes razón… Eres de las primeras en comentar

Y no te preocupes, no suenas latosa x3 Pero por ser la primera en comentar 4 capítulos seguidos, el próximo y último capitulo te lo dedico ;)

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate

**___damydark: _**Espero que este capitulo haya contestado tu duda... Aun no decido en que trabajan los padres de Amy y Shadow, solo decidí que ambas parejas trabajan en lo mismo, pero más allá aun no decido. Bueno, nos leemos pronto ;3

* * *

_Bueno, el próximo capitulo será el último ):_

_Aunque tiene una gran sorpresa, solo espérenla… Quizás suba antes el capitulo 10... Solo si lo tengo listo antes del próximo sábado x3_

_Y el próximo capitulo no sera desde el punto de vista de Amy ni de ningún personaje solo sera **"Normal POV"**_

_En fin, nos leemos pronto_

_Los ama_

_Megan Devonne_

* * *

Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)... Por favor, al enviar la solicitud envíenme un inbox diciéndome quienes son, por favor u.u

Youtube: Megan Devonne (Dah! xd)

Y mi twitter es… Creo que ya lo saben

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


End file.
